Nun and Hooker Series
by Dreadful Virtue
Summary: Random PWP pieces. Everything is explained inside. :
1. Info

**NUN AND HOOKER SERIES**

.

Finally getting my hands on a kink list and deciding that I might as well do something like that too I am starting now with my own kink series.

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pairing:** Byakuya Kuchiki x Zaraki Kenpachi as the main pairing.

But there also will other pairings appear; some of them might even get their own chapters. You may even review on a chapter and leave a pairing suggestion in it, or a kink suggestion [Not both though :P]. But a small warning: It could be that I don't find anything for that pairing/my muse decides to not help me AND I am not willing to write fanfictions for pairings which are in almost every story. Look in my profile, you will see that I am not a sucker for pairings that have been overused [I guess my only exceptions would be HisagixKira and UlquiorraxOrihime]. So – got rare pairings ideas? Please share. (:

**Warning:** This is all kink. YAOI kink. Sick yaoi kink because it's mostly ByakuyaxZaraki. Don't like – don't read. (:

I also don't accept flames because of the pairings. I never flame others because of the pairings they picked and just because you can't see certain things from my angle doesn't give you the right to kick me in the mutt.

I'd be VERY happy if I get C&C. You have every right to inform me that I have a bad writing style and what you suggest I could do better. I'd even welcome it!

English is not my mother tongue. I am still studying it.

**Disclaimer: **Neither Bleach nor the sexy characters in it belong to me. They all belong to lucky Tite Kubo. Only the ideas belong to me. And, as sad as it is, I don't gain any money with this piece.

Thank you all for your attention!


	2. Voyeurism

**Title: **Nun and Hooker Series

.

**Kink:** Voyeurism

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Pairing: **Byakuya Kuchiki x Zaraki Kenpachi, Madarame Ikkaku x Matsumoto Rangiku, onesided: Madarame Ikkaku x Zaraki Kenpachi

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **I neither own Bleach nor Byakuya and Zaraki [sadly ):] and don't get any money for writing this fanfiction.

**Warning: **

English is not my mother tongue – I am still studying it.

**Information:**

First chapter of my kink series. (:

**Voyeurism**

Carefully Ikkaku slid open the door and peeked into the room – nobody to be seen. Slowly he walked over to the desk. He opened one of the drawers – there it was! Ikkaku breathed out. So far so good.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Yo Ikkaku!" one slurring Matsumoto leaned into him. "Truth or dare?"_

"_...dare." he said and grinned._

_It was one of their personal sake parties. Only Matsumoto, Yumichika, Hisagi, Kira and him. Currently they were playing truth or dare. The official party game when you are drunk, bored and your captains forbid you to play tag naked._

_Matsumoto put her finger on her chin and thought about it. Then she jumped up excitedly._

"_I dare you to go into Kenpachi's room and steal his sake!"_

"_Sorry Matsumoto, but I ain't suicidal." _

"_True. You are a coward." she replied grinning._

_Now, Ikkaku was a lot, but NOT a coward. He stood up, determination written all over his face._

"_I shall do it!" he shouted and stroked a pose._

_The others cheered._

**FLASHBACK END**

So here he was, sake bottle in hand and ready to leave. He was barely up, when the bathroom door opened. Quickly Ikkaku dodged.

"I don't know why ya care so much how often I wash my hair."

"I do not care how often you wash your hair Zaraki." Oh great! The Kuchiki-ass. "But if you wash it too often your hair will start to break."

The 3rd Seat heard sheets being pulled – seemed they were laying down.

"What ya tryin' to say? That my hair is broken?"

"Not yet. But it could very soon be. Maybe you should stop putting it up in spikes. Then you do not have to wash them so often."

"Ha! Now I know what ya wanna have! Me leavin' my hair down. Well sucks for you Kuchiki, but that ain't gonna happen."

"But WHY? It looks so much better when it is hanging freely."

Ikkaku moved quickly upwards – fear made him want to see what was going on.

They were laying in the center of the room on mats. Zaraki was laying on his right side, back to Ikkaku and blocking him from seeing Kuchiki [Not that he wanted to see that one].

"Ain't gonna happen. Ya might as well stop now."

"Hmpf. I shall not give up."

"That's what I love about ya. So determined."

"No. I am merely a spoiled noble who will get what he wants."

Kenpachi laughed.

Ikkaku's eyes widened – was Kuchiki actually joking around?

"Who said ya will get what ya want?"

"Until now I have always got what I wanted."

"Ah yah?"

"Yes. I even got you."

Kenpachi laughed again.

Silence.

Then Byakuya clapped his hands on Zaraki's shoulder and pushed him on his back – taking place on his hips.

Ikkaku's eyes widened. Can't they just sleep?

Kuchiki was smirking down at Kenpachi.

"I think you forgot something demon."

"Ah, and what might that be?" asked a grinning Zaraki.

"May, are you not feisty today?" Byakuya leaned down, their lips almost touching "I think I have to show you again who is boss."

Before Zaraki could utter another word Byakuya started to kiss him hungrily, his hand stroking down the other's chest. Then he moved to one of the other's nipples, tweaking the little nub between his fingers.

Kenpachi moaned into the kiss.

Ikkaku swallowed. Kami-sama! They weren't going to fuck now, where they? He wanted out!

"Gosh Kushiki." Zaraki gasped and pulled Ikkaku out of his thoughts.

Byakuya sat there, smirking. One hand still playing with the nipple, the other between the taller's legs.

Oh my god! Was he stroking his dick?

The bald man wanted to close his eyes! He wanted to hide under the desk again, close his eyes and cover his ears!

But he just couldn't move his eyes away.

Kuchiki has opened his captain's kimono by now, stroking over one hipbone and pumping his cock.

Kenpachi's head was thrown back, hands trying to crawl into the mat and legs spread widely around the 6th's hips.

Ikkaku could feel himself getting hard. Yumichika has been right all this time – their captain was beautiful.

A loud whiny moan – the 3rd put his attention back on the pair.

Kuchiki had let go of his captain, put off his kimono and was currently sucking on three of his fingers. With glassed eyes Kenpachi was watching him.

Finished he removed his fingers and watched Zaraki.

"Now boy. Suck me."

The 11th captain moaned once more, then crawled over and took the noble's cock in his hand [Ikkaku had to be honest. He was rather impressed by Kuchiki's size] and leaned forward, taking him in his mouth.

Ikkaku swallowed down a gasp. He has never imagined his captain like this. But here he was, the great demon of the 80th District, giving head to the Kuckiki noble, who stroked his hair and looked down at him as if Kenpachi was his most prized possession.

Was Ikkaku's taichou purring around the cock?

He probably did, because suddenly the 6th captain started to gasp and moan.

The bald's dick was weeping by now. Seeing his captain like this... somewhere in the back of his mind he wished he was Kuchiki.

"Stop it."

Ikkaku looked surprised at the noble's face. He looked all demanding again.

"Kimono off. Turn around. On all fours." he ordered coldly.

Was his captain... Ikkaku's eyes widened. His taichou did what he has been told! But didn't that mean he was the man being fucked... that he was the woman?

Ikkaku always thought that the rule between gays was that the taller fucks the shorter one.

Of course, he should have known.

Byakuya was a control bitch and Kenpachi never followed any rules. It actually made sense now that the noble was the one in charge and Zaraki was...

Ikkaku shook his head.

"Spread your legs more boy. I want you all open for me."

Zaraki had his head on his elbows, facing the desk. His hips were raised high in the air – legs spread widely open.

The bald one had to take a deep breath. Gosh his captain looked hot like that!

Kuchiki stroked over the asscheeks and then moved a finger between them.

Kenpachi grasped as it entered him.

Ikkaku bit down a moan.

"I love you like this. All wantonly and vulnerable." Byakuya whispered.

The 3rd could see that he was very aroused – voice shaky, eyes dazed and cock dipping.

He added a second finger and suddenly his captain almost chocked. A slutty moan escaped his lips and he shoved his ass back on Kuchiki's fingers.

Said one chuckled and added a third one.

"Now, who is the one in control? Tell me, little kitty."

Zaraki moaned and opened his eyes – teary, golden eyes looked at the desk. Ikkaku was just glad he didn't raise his head.

"Tell me. Or I will leave you hanging like this!"

"Y..you." the 11th Captain chocked out. "You are in control."

"And do I get what I want?"

"A... always."

Pleased with the answer Byakuya removed his fingers, gaining a displeased moan from the demon, placed his hands on slim hips and entered him in one move.

Zaraki gasped.

Ikkaku almost came.

He wished he could kill Kuchiki, take his place and fuck his captain into the floor.

Byakuya moaned loudly.

"Kami-sama! Don't clench your ass like that!"

"Please. Please move Kuya!"

Byakuya smirked and started to move his hips forward – at the same time he pulled Kenpachi's hips forcefully against his.

Zaraki crawled his hands in front of him, threw his head back and shouted.

Putting the self-loving-ass grin back on his face Byakuya continued with the hard pace.

Ikkaku was only a bundle of lust. He could already see himself in Kuchiki's place. His powerful captain spread all openly in front of him, head thrown back and lusty moans escaping his kiss swollen lips and his tight hot channel gripping Ikkaku's hard cock in a fierce grip.

The bald one crawled his hands into his tights and bit his lips. He was here, behind the desk and could only watch as the Captain of the 6th Division gasped and pounded into the Captain of 11th, who had his back bend in a curve – it looked as if it would split any moment – and was moaning like a cheap Rukongai bitch.

Kuchiki forced himself to let go of the hips, already leaving bruises, and started to stroke Kenpachi's dick in rhythm with his thrusts. It only took some strokes and his captain was moaning again and came hard all over the mat.

Ikkaku gasped and came too.

"Oh fuck Ken! You are so damn tight!" Byakuya cursed loudly and came deep inside of him.

Completely spend both man crushed panting on the floor not able to move at all.

Ikkaku sat down behind the desk, trying to not breathe too loudly while his eyes still looked transfixed ahead of him.

Distantly he heard the two men moving, his mind still replaying what he just saw.

After some minutes he finally managed to pull himself back together. Slowly he raised himself up again, peeking over the desk.

Both captains were back tugged under the sheets – Zaraki's back once again facing the desk, this time his head was on Kuchiki's chest though.

Both seemed out cold.

The 3rd Seat swallowed and sat back down. He better wait until he was completely sure they were asleep.

After half an hour passed he picked the bottle up and moved quietly towards the door. Once he reached it he slid it carefully open, slipped through it and closed it behind him again.

Once he was outside he took a deep breath.

He has to get a shower now, then pick up his girlfriend and play with her boobies. He has seen enough dick for a lifetime. He just hoped the image of them both would leave him soon.

The door closed behind Ikkaku and cold eyes opened.

Stroking his lover's hair Byakuya smirked at the ceiling.

That will teach Ikkaku that Kenpachi does indeed belong to him. And he did not intend to share.


	3. Bondage

**Title: **Nun and Hooker Series

.

**Kink:** Bondage

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Pairing: **Byakuya Kuchiki x Zaraki Kenpachi

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **I neither own Bleach nor Byakuya and Zaraki [sadly ):] and don't get any money for writing this fanfiction.

**Warning: **

English is not my mother tongue – I am still studying it.

**Information:**

Happy birthday Kuchiki Byakuya! (:

**Bondage**

Taking in a deep breath he leaned backwards in his chair and rubbed a hand over his forehead. He was dead tired. What a great birthday. No really, his whole day has been a complete disaster so far! First he awoke; fully intending to start his day with some fun with Zaraki, only to find the demon gone! And he wasn't even in his bathroom, nowhere in his mansion! That demon had the nerve to just leave! Cursing Kenpachi he quickly ate his breakfast and then left to work . Hearing nothing of his clan – not even his parents. He didn't bother feeling disappointed, he knew quite well that he shouldn't expect much from them. Ok, maybe Rukia has carefully wished him a "Happy Birthday", but to be honest it almost hurt him that she was so careful around him. He won't go biting off her head! His Division? Nope, nothing from them either. Well – Renji added a hasty "Happy Birthday, Taichou" after a stammering "Good morning" before he went into his office. Just great. And it turned out even better when they had a small accident, he still believed it was Rikichi, in the corridor, which caused all the paperwork flying through the whole corridor... which left HIM, with a pile of not-organized paperwork. It was not until now that he was finally finished with it. Now he just wanted to quickly eat something, to stop his grumbling stomach from making such embarrassing noises, and then go to bed.

Still nothing from his clan... still nothing from his parents.

He sighed. Standing up warily he took a deep breath and moved back into his "Kuchiki-Byakuya-Stance" and went on his way home.

He hated himself every year... for always hoping they would remember. For always hoping they'd at least send him a hell-butterfly to congratulate him. And every year he gets disappointed. True... in the morning he never cares. But every year, when he was walking home, with nobody gratulating him.... with his own family forgetting about him. He felt so very much... alone.

"Get a grip on yourself Kuchiki" he muttered and shook his head. "You are no pussy."

Pussy. Strangely enough that made him think of Zaraki. He could not say that he was NOT beyond devastated that the man just left today morning. How could he do that to him?

Sliding open the door he didn't bother to switch on the light and found his way blindly into the kitchen, where he angrily munched on a piece of bread before he made his way to his bedroom. He was far too disappointed to feel hunger, just wanting to make a stop to that horrible noise emerging from his belly.

Entering his bedroom he switched on the light. His first glance fell on the bed. Nobody here. He took a look around. Nobody.

"Where is that damn demon?"

Not bothering to play hide and seek with him he grasped the first kimono he could find and made his way in the bathroom. Far too tired to bother about his usual evening process he quickly took a shower, but on his kimono and stepped back into his room.

He almost fell over.

There, on the chair next to his desk, having one leg crossed over the other was sitting Zaraki Kenpachi... in all this leatherly glory.

Byakuya swallowed.

He still cursed the day Zaraki decided he preferred leather when going to the human world. The leather jacket he left open, underlining his nice chest, those damn tight leather pants clinging to his long legs like a second skin and showing off his butt just nicely... and that blasted choker – a bondage dream come true.

And that man had the nerve sitting here now in this outfit, grinning at him.

Byakuya won't make it easy for him.

"If this is your way of apologizing." He started "you can forget the plan right away, Zaraki. I will not forgive you."

The man's smirk just became wider and... he pulled out bondage straps from behind his back.

Arousal hit him like a rocket. He had been begging the other for MONTHS now to let him tie him up. For him bondage was the ultimate way to have full control over the other... but no matter how much he begged, yes – he actually begged, bondage was something Kenpachi never allowed. Just when he thought about tying the other male down he was faster out the room than Byakuya could flash-step.

And here he was now – all in leather with the bondage straps in hand.

The next words almost made him come.

"Tie me down, Kuchiki."

Getting control over himself again – Byakuya Kuchiki was ALWAYS in control – he walked over to the still sitting demon.

That one looked up at him, still smirking, and watched him closely.

Byakuya sat down on his lap, put his arms around the other's neck and whispered in his ear.

"What changed your mind?"

Zaraki leaned back to look at his face, the smile now vanished.

"You once told me I should not turn something down before I have given you a chance. You have now this one chance. So you better start before I change my mind."

The noble could see how serious the other was. He suddenly knew just how important this was for Kenpachi and how much he trusted him. He shuddered.

The 6th captain kissed the other with all the love he had and then got up, moving into the middle of the room again, taking the gears with him.

"Get up, your ass to me."

He could see Kenpachi swallow and taking in a deep breath before getting up. Byakuya already knew that he'd make it for him enjoyable. Then he turned around, his back facing the noble.

"Take off your jacket."

Slowly the 11th captain let the jacket slide down his shoulders and arms, showing off more and more skin over hard lean muscle.

As soon as the black hair hit the skin it was Kuchiki's turn to swallow. And as soon as the jacket hit the floor he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Three long scars were visible on his back, but Byakuya knew there were more, finer ones covering it. His broad shoulders morphed into a lean waist which morphed into slim hips which... he loves those pants. These long, long legs and this nicely shaped butt...

Zaraki was really mouth-watering gorgeous.

"Bend down and take off your boots."

Without hesitating the other moved to do just that – his ass high in the air.

Byakuya grasped the belts tighter.

As soon as the boots were next to him Zaraki moved into position again.

"And now... now turn around and then take off your pants."

As soon as the demon was facing him his hands moved to the buttons of his pants, slowly opening them. Then he slit them down, just as slowly.

Once he was free from them he moved to unclasp his choker, smirking at Kuchiki – half his face covered with his bangs.

"Leave it on. Lay down on your back, pull your hands over your head and spread your legs."

He shuddered once more as he saw the taller one obey.

He undressed and then moved over to him, sitting down on the bed. He suddenly didn't feel tired at all anymore.

As he saw Zaraki shuddering he felt his heart melt just a little bit. Carefully he picked up one hand and kissed the inside of his wrist. Then he went to work.

He clasped handcuffs, which were covered in leather, first on the right hand and then on the left, tightly enough to restrain, but not enough to hurt him, before binding them to the headboard with a chain.

Then he moved to work on the legs. He kissed his left ankle before moving a leather clasp around it. He clasped the chain in the loop and then knelt down on the floor. He slid the other end of the chain to the other side of the bed. After that he moved to Zaraki's right side, binding the leg again and picked up the chain, clasping the cuff with it.

He stood up once more and walked to the end of the bed, admiring his artwork. The demon was spread eagle on his bed a nervous glimmer in his eyes.

Byakuya decided it was time he'd start with the fun. He went to his cupboard, opening a package and picked up a small, black roll. Then he moved back onto the back, kneeling over the other's waist. Bending forward he kissed the other softy and then... taped his mouth shut. Zaraki growled.

"Sorry Love. I could not resist."

That just earned him another growl.

Chuckling he stroked the other's hair away from his ear and kissed it. Nibbling on the lope, which gained him a moan from the man under him, he moved downwards. He sucked and licked on the neck until he could see a small red bruise forming. Zaraki moaned once more.

Byakuya sat up and looked at his face. The other was breathing in deeply, his eyes full with fire.

"You are so gorgeous." He breathed out and licked along his collarbone. Once a wet path was covering it he moved to a nipple – kissing around it before softly biting into it. Zaraki gasped and moved his hips upwards, without much success.

"So impatient already? We have not even started."

The noble started to suck on the little pucker while moving his hand between their bodies and grasping the demon's cock, slowly stroking over it.

Zaraki whined and moved his hips towards him again. Byakuya chuckled and moved onwards to the other nipple, doing the same thing again he did to it's twin, while still moving his hand.

It earned him another moan.

"Gorgeous baby, you are so gorgeous." He whispered against the skin as he moved downwards, licking and sucking every part he could reach.

He could feel the demon trying to press against him, the restrains holding him down though, keeping him from being able to get into contact.

The noble in the meantime started to kiss around the navel, then licking into it before he bit down slightly.

Another whine.

The 6th Captain sat up over the other's waist, still stroking his cock and a slow maddening pace and looked down at him.

Kenpachi's eyes were downcast and dazed, his hips still trying to move against the hand torturing him.

"If I untapped your mouth, would you beg for me? Would you beg me to fuck you? I am going to have you all night long Zaraki. You will not be able to walk tomorrow. Do you want that?"

The 11th Captain moaned.

"I take that as a 'yes'."

Moving up he reached for the tape and ripped it off.

"Fuck! That hurt!"

"If you are going to complain I will just have to tape it closed again."

"...."

"Good boy."

Byakuya smirked and moved forward to kiss him, stroking his cock once more.

After he has devoured his mouth he moved downwards – kneeling between the other's knees and kissing his hip bones.

Then he let go of the dick, earning a disappointed groan.

Not wasting any more time the noble kissed up a quivering tight, stopping before he reached his cock.

Another disappointed moan.

The noble started the same thing again with the other tight, but he still didn't touch the weeping erection in front of him.

"Kuyaaaa"

"Yes?" he purred and glanced up. "Do you have something to tell me?"

"Please..."

Kuchiki groaned and licked away the precum, which already pooled around the head. Zaraki gasped and let his head fall back.

Not hesitating any longer Byakuya moved to his actual goal and licked over the cleft.

"Gosh Kushi! Please." Zaraki whined and tried to move against him again. Without a chance.

Byakuya sat up and chuckled. Leaning over the panting demon he picked up a pillow and moved it under the other's hips – opening him to the 6th Captain completely. Then he went to the bedsitetable and got his hands on the lube.

"Fucking perfect." He breathed out and moved between the legs again, licking over the cleft once more while opening the tube and spreading the cold gel onto his fingers.

The demon took in a shuddering breath. He personally didn't know why he allowed the other one to have this kind of control over him. Being tied down was something he usually didn't enjoy. On the contrary. But currently he couldn't do anything but hope that the noble would hurry up soon.

A wet finger stroked over his opening.

He hated the needy moan he let escape.

If there was one thing he truly loved about himself then it would be the fact that he was always cool... or at least seemed like he was always cool. Byakuya let out a deep breath, trying to forget just how aroused he was. He couldn't just fuck the other one, now that he finally had him tied down, even though he wouldn't want anything else right now.

It was time to put his attention back to work.

Stroking once more over the opening he finally entered the demon with his finger.

Zaraki gasped.

"One finger Love. That's all you get for now." Byakuya purred then leaned down to lick over a ball. It was time to pay his friends some attention.

The first minute he spent on licking over it, before finally taking it in his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue. After he throughoutly paid attention to it he decided it was time for its twin. He repeated the motions again, breathing through his nose – trying to ignore the needy sounds Kenpachi was making, all the time moving the finger in and out of him – making sure to hit his sweet spot every single time.

"Kuya, Kuya, Kuya, Kuya~~~"

It was so hot. He could hardly breath. Then, there! Finally! He was going to...

Two fingers pressed down on his dick, keeping him from coming.

"No! Nonononono! You fucking bastard! Damn you! Damn you Kuchiki!" he cursed and tried to move his hips upwards. In vain though, the restrains still holding him down successfully.

"How could you do this to me?" he whined, tears of arousal running down his cheeks.

"Ah, but kitty. I am going to make you come so often tonight, you will not mind this once." Kuchiki purred evilly and leaned down to kiss the gasping mouth – Kenpachi too far gone to really kiss back.

After he let go of the sinful lips he let their foreheads touch.

"Tell me what you want baby. Tell me what you want and I will give it to you." He whispered against Kenpachi's mouth.

"I want you."

"Well I sure hope so. But what do you want me to do? Tell me and I will do it." He purred once more and added a second finger, still moving against the demon's prostate.

"Please Kuya."

"If you do not tell me I will keep you hanging like this for some time longer. Will play your body all night long without making you come one single time."

Another needy moan. Byakuya entered a third finger.

"Make me come." Kenpachi gasped at last.

"Then I will do so. And how should I make you come? Tell me."

"I want you in me." He whined.

"Oh. But kitty. I am already in you."

"Noooo..."

"But yes." To make his comment final he moved all three fingers forcefully against the spot, making Kenpachi see white spots.

"I...I..." he gasped out. "I want you in me."

"But kitty I..."

"...no! No. Your dick!"

"What with it?" Byakuya purred, trying to suppress a chuckle.

"I... gosh Kuya! Don't make me say it."

"Oh Love. But I think that is what I want."

Zaraki moaned.

"I want you to shove it in me and make me come."

Byakuya let out a long shuddering moan.

"Yes. Yes I think that is what I want to do now too." He breathed out and removed the fingers before covering his cock hastily with lube and slamming it all the way in.

Zaraki came.

He just couldn't help it. As soon as he finally felt the noble in him, slamming against THE spot, his eyes rolled back and everything turned white.

After some moments, still panting, he was finally able to focus again.

Byakuya actually managed to freak him out. The look on his face was like he was going to eat him up any moment.

Best to just apologize.

"Hey... I.."

"That." Byakuya fell into his words. "Was the hottest thing I have ever seen."

He leaned forward and licked over Kenpachi's lips, moving his hips forwards, which caused the demon to close his eyes and moan once more. "You are so sexy Ken. Love you." He whispered against them then leaned back, picked him up by his hips and started to move forward in earnest.

Both couldn't stop from moaning and gasping. Too far gone to say anything anymore or pay attention to technique. They just had the goal to come.

Byakuya had problems keeping his eyes open. Everything was so intense. But the sight in front of him just didn't let him close them. He had to see the other gone wild with pleasure. He knew though, that he wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer, so he moved a hand between their bodies and started to stroke Kenpachi's dick with a hard pace.

The demon had his head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth wide open to take in the much needed air. He was again so close. Damn that Kuchiki! And when the hand worked his dick it was too hard to keep in control. All it took were three strokes and he was coming once more.

As soon as the felt that tight ass squeeze down on him the last bit of his control was gone and he came hard in the man under him. Once he was completely emptied he let himself fall onto the demon, still panting.

Once he was more or less under control of himself again he moved to wipe a stand of hair out of his eyes – the restrains holding back his hand though.

"Ah damn. Kushi. Untie me."

The small chuckle that escaped Kuchiki's throat sent a shiver down his spine.

"I do not think so." Byakuya purred, pulled himself up on his elbows and moved his hips forward – dick once more hard. "I told you I am having you all night."

"Happy birthday?" Kenpachi said and shivered.

"Oh yes. Best birthday I have ever had." He moaned, moving his hips harder against the other's ass.

Damn best birthday.


	4. Double Penetration

**Title: **Nun and Hooker Series

.

**Kink:** Double Penetration

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Pairing: **Byakuya Kuchiki x Zaraki Kenpachi x Senbonzakura

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **I neither own Bleach nor Byakuya and Zaraki [sadly ):] and don't get any money for writing this fanfiction.

**Warning: **

English is not my mother tongue – I am still studying it.

**Information:**

Senbon gets his revenge.

**Double Penetration**

He was a cockwhore. There was no other way to describe the taller man. The noble was currently laying on his back, moaning around the cock of the 11th Division captain. That one was currently leaning on all fours over him, head facing the headboard of the bed, mouth around his cock. And that man didn't seem to have any gag reflex at all! Without any hesitation the taller man deep throated him; moaning around his cock.

It was getting almost too much for Kuchiki and as soon as Kenpachi started to use his tongue around his dick he had to let the piece of flesh fall from his mouth. A deep moan escaped his lips. Damn that demon! Another deep moan, then a chuckle. Two could play this game. Quickly he placed two fingers in his mouth, coated them with drool and placed them then against the opening. Zaraki moaned around his cock, knowing just too well what would happen now. Byakuya let out another groan, then let his fingers slip into the demon's tightness and placed his mouth around the cock once more.

This time it was Kenpachi's turn to let go and moan loudly into the room.

"Kushi! Damn you!"

He was working now though, and nothing could keep Byakuya from not finishing a job. So he just let his tongue slide against the other's dick and moved his fingers in and out in a maddening pace.

"Please Kushi....no... can't...Kushi..."

Zaraki pleaded, but that was music to his ears. And Kami, he loved it when the other begged! So he continued faster and harder and faster and harder and then, with a loud scream, Kenpachi came in his mouth. Greedily the noble drank everything then let the flesh slip once more from his lips.

He panted. Nothing compared to Kenpachi though, who had his head placed on his elbows, ass still high in the air.

"Damn you Kuchiki." He cursed against his arms, when he suddenly felt two hands moving up his tights to cup his ass. These hands, they were strong and calloused and... did not feel like Byakuya's.

Quickly he moved around.

"What the... what is going on here?" he demanded to know, looking from the not-so-stranger to his lover, who luckily seemed as surprised as he was.

"Indeed." The noble agreed and sat up. "What are you doing here... Senbonzakura?"

"Payback." The spirit answered and started to undress, his grotesque face fixing the gaze of the demon sitting across from him, who seemed rather embarrassed. How lovely.

"Payback?"

"Yes." He said and let the last garment fall from his body, leaving his mask in place though. "Was he, the great demon Zaraki Kenpachi, not the one who over and over told you how gay I am? Flower Boy, Pinky, sissy Zanpakuto." He started to explain. "I think it's about time to show the man just how gay I really am.... and who is the sissy here." He added chuckling.

"Che." The demon spat out and glared at the spirit. "Ya can't change what ya are sissy. Better start to get used to it." He purred, sending a big smirk at the spirit.

Byakuya got up to stand next to his Zanpakuto spirit and for the first time Kenpachi could really see the differences between them. Where Byakuya had a noble aura surrounding him, with lean muscles on his body, Senbonzakura gave off the air of a real warrior, hard thick muscles covering his entire body. That man, spirit, whatever sure had harder muscles and a thicker waist than he himself had. Zaraki cursed at the thought. He hated it when men looked stronger than him (one of the reasons why he tried to avoid standing next to Komamura. He looked tiny next to that giant). Luckily he still had broader shoulders than the spirit.

"Who told you I would allow you something like that?" The icy voice brought Kenpachi out of his thoughts.

"Oh come on." The spirit sure was more casual and... relaxed than his owner. "Do not tell me you wouldn't want to pay him back for all the times he taunted us."

"Awwww poor crybaby. Was the big, bad demon mean to you."

"Zaraki."

"But Kushi. Your sissy sword is whining like a little girl!"

"Sissy sword? Little girl?" the noble repeated coldly and fixed Kenpachi with a glare.

"Well yeah, just said that didn't I?"

"Yes." The 6th Captain crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And I think it really is time to teach you a lesson, Zaraki."

"What ya mean?" he asked his lover confused, a dread feeling starting to rise in his belly.

The spirit just chuckled and came closer to the bed before finally kneeling down on it and crawling up to the demon, who by now actually had a look of panic on his face.

"Don't come any closer." He growled, starting to back off.

"Now, who is the little girl?" Senbonzakura chuckled, gripped the right leg of the demon and pulled him towards himself.

"You fuckin' asshole! Fuckin' let go of me!" the demon shouted and started to kick the spirit with his left leg.

"Zaraki. Behave."

That got the noble a glare from the demon.

"Relax? I don't allow anybody else touching me!"

How endearing. Byakuya almost, almost told his Zanpakuto to let go of HIS demon, but then he remembered all the times Kenpachi has made fun of him. All the times he had to use ALL his cold Kuchiki strength to not beat the demon to the ground for it. And now he could get his revenge.

But he sure as hell didn't want the demon to start running away from him after tonight. So it was best to cool him down some.

"Don't get any closer." He told his Zanpakuto, which looked perplexed at him at first, but then seemed to understand and nodded.

The noble got onto the bed and moved next to his lover, who looked between him and his spirit. Softly he placed a hand on the other's right shoulder and moved it in soothing circles before kissing his left ear.

"I am the last person in this world who wants you to get hurt." He whispered in his ear. "I would never allow it."

He could feel the demon relax a little, finally noticing that it WAS Byakuya's spirit and therefore probably just like the noble himself.

He took in a deep breath then nodded, getting even a little curious where that would take them now.

As soon as he felt the nod the 6th Captain smirked over the other's shoulder. Good. He's always wanted to have a threesome, until now he never knew who else he should allow to touch his possession though. Why he never thought of his Zanpakuto spirit he didn't know, but it didn't matter now anyway. It was time to start. He sent a look to Senbonzakura.

That one noticed the meaning behind that look right away, a demonic sparkle appearing in his eyes.

He tugged on that leg some more until Zaraki was laying straight on his back.

Ohhhh how would enjoy his revenge.

Slowly he crawled upwards, on all fours over the demon, looking down at the annoyed face. Currently Kenpachi didn't seem to enjoy it at all. That was not his plan though. He wanted him to lose it, to go mad with pleasure, to beg, to squeal to scream... to show that HE is the one who is the sissy here. So he has to try harder.

He leaned downwards, his mask brushing the lips of the taller man, who didn't react at all, before letting his tongue slip out and licking over thin lips. That got him a sharp intake of air. Interesting. The demon seemed quite sensible when it came to touch. All the better for him.

He let his tongue sweep one more time over the lips before forcefully kissing the other. Zaraki didn't even think about letting the spirit past his lips, but Senbonzakura loved a good fight, and therefore pressed down harder against the mouth under him, until the flesh gave away and teeth met teeth. Yet the demon still didn't open his mouth and unlike his owner he did not have a lot of patience. It was time to play unfair. Still pressing against the other he let his right hand slip between their bodies, gripping the soft cock and pumping it. Zaraki let out a long, hard groan and the spirit used that chance to let his tongue slip between the others teeth. Kenpachi bit down on it.

With a shout Senbonzakura moved backwards, sitting up and holding a hand over his mouth. He could taste the metallic flavour of blood. The 11th captain grinned up at him.

"Damn you Rukongai boy." He cursed. "If you want a fight you can have it."

He drove forwards and before Kenpachi had any chance to react he gripped his jaw in a fierce grip, pushing his fingers in between until he could feel the jaw giving in – opening the others mouth. The demon glared at him, but he didn't give a damn about that now. He leaned down once more, openly kissing the others mouth, letting his tongue sweep in it and tasting him. And damn, that man tasted good. His owner's lover didn't intend to go without a fight though, he could feel his arms on his shoulders, trying to push him away. Well the captain may be taller than him, but he was stronger AND in the better position. So he just pushed his knees further in the bed and continued to kiss the unwilling mouth, drool already running down their chins.

Byakuya couldn't say he was completely untouched by them. The cocksucking he received earlier almost has brought him to the edge and now seeing his lover being devoured by the sword he owned. He let out a groan.

The noise didn't go completely unnoticed by Kenpachi. He looked at his lover, his head still in a deathgrip, and almost lost himself when he saw the other's expression. There wasn't anything of the cool, always collected Kuchiki noble left. He closed his eyes and moaned in the unwanted kiss. And even though he and the spirit weren't on the best of terms, he could do that for Byakuya. So he let one hand slip from the broad shoulder, just to grip the wrist, which was holding his head in place. This time he did not intend to push the other away though. Slowly he stroked it while starting to kiss back.

Senbonzakura moaned when he could feel the man under him relaxing. He let go of the jaw and used his now free hand to stroke down the long neck. His tongue in the meantime seeked out the other's and they soon battled against each other.

Byakuya took his cock in his hand and slowly started to stroke it up and down. The scene in front of him was making him so hot. But he didn't want to come like that, he had to be IN his lover.

"Don't play too long with him Senbon. I want to have him soon."

The spirit stopped the wild kissing to look at his master.

"I thought I can have him."

"You thought wrong."

"But I want to fuck him. Please master."

"Nobody is allowed to do that."

"Surely you can make an exception for your most loyal servant."

"The fuck!" Kenpachi cursed and looked between both of them. "Ya do know I am still here, do ya? And nobody can have me. Especially not that sissy stranger!" he spat out and nodded at the spirit.

Senbonzakura growled and clamped down the hand that had been resting on the other's neck until now.

"We will show you, who the sissy in this room is. When we are through with you, you will know that we are superior. That you have to show us the respect we deserve."

"The hell I will do!" the demon chocked out.

So much 'we'. Byakuya stroked his chin and smirked. Well if they BOTH had to teach the demon a lesson, then they BOTH should do it.

"I think." He interrupted the bickering. "That we both will do you, Zaraki."

"What ya mean?"

"You will see." He purred and chuckled. "Now continue Senbon."

The spirit didn't have to be told twice. He removed his hand from around the neck and placed both of them on the other's kneeds, spreading him widely.

"You fucking gay spirit! Damn you sissy ass! When I..."

But the spirit didn't care what Kenpachi would do to him. He picked up his right leg and kissed his ankle before slowing licking a path upwards.

The demon let himself fall further into the cushions, groaning loudly.

In the meantime Byakuya busied himself with getting the lube out of the nightstand drawer. He looked at the tube closely. Almost empty and after today night, he shivered at the thought, they sure as hell would need a new one. Opening the tube he let it fall next to Kenpachi's hips before moving upwards and kissing his lover.

As soon as his lover's mouth was on him he lost every coherent thought. He slid his arms around the smaller man's shoulders to pull him closer, while groaning into the kiss.

By now the spirit reached the other's upper tight, showering it in kisses and little bites. The man was really gorgeous; no wonder his master wanted him all to himself. Those legs alone were to drool over. He groaned against a tight before letting his tongue sweep up to a hip bone.

Kenpachi groaned louder into the kiss, hips surging forwards. It was getting so hot in the room and these sensations; he could already feel his cock hardening again.

Byakuya let go of the delicious lips and sat back on his calves. He took three deep breathes to cool down again before setting to work on the other's chest, taking a nipple between his lips and sucking on it.

Just in that moment Senbonzakura decided to start sucking on the proud flesh, begging for attention.

Zaraki let out a long, wailing moan; head thrown back, hands clawing blankets and feet pushed in the mattress to push hips upwards.

That sound was music to his ears. He took the tube of lube, his master placed next to them earlier, in his hand and covered his fingers in the slippery substance. All the while his tongue licked over the slit. Once his fingers were covered enough he sat back and pushed both legs against the others chest; opening him completely. His master quickly noticed that and took the left leg in his hand to hold it in place, while the spirit continued to hold back the right one. Satisfied that both limbs were not out of his way he moved forward again; licking a path from cleft to testicles before taking the hard member back in his mouth.

Holding the left leg in place, Byakuya continued to bite and suck on the other's side. Making sure that everything he did became visible. With another man having a chance with HIS lover he felt even more possessive than before. He had to make sure to mark is poverty.

Zaraki's mouth was slack, opened widely to let all the moans escape. His head was moving left and right, the sensations were far too much for him. Those two were killing him, killing him in the fire they created. It was far too much and before long he came again with a loud shout, blankets tearing under his fingers.

Senbonzakura moaned around the cock in his mouth, drinking down the sticky substance of the man they both indented to ravish. Sitting up he watched the other two. His master by now has reached the other's navel, biting around it. Most likely to leave more marks, the spirit figured when he saw the chest, which was rising and falling quickly, being covered in bright red marks.

The demon had his eyes closed and head thrown back, panting heavily. His hair was tossed around him and hands still had a deathgrip on the now torn blankets.

So fuckable. He couldn't wait any longer.

He let a finger slide over the cleft, Kenpachi moaning loudly, ass moving towards him.

The spirit chuckled.

"My, my, aren't you a little cockwhore?" he purred.

"Shut the fuck up!" a breathless Kenpachi cursed, not sounding threatenly at all though.

"You must have been liked by a lot of men in Zaraki. Those long legs... and that attitude in bed. I am quite sure they loved to smash you in the ground, taking pleasure out of your sweet, little ass while you cursed them all to hell and back." He continued.

"Fuck you!" the demon shouted and leaned up on elbows. "I told you to shut the fuck up you fucking asshole! You fucking know nothing about that damn place! So either get going or move the fuck out of this fucking bed!"

The demon seemed more than just pissed off, big waves or raietsu moving around him.

Byakuya sat up quickly, placed his free hand on Kenpachi's shoulder and pressed him down on the bed again. The 11th Captain let it happen, still fixing the spirit with a mean glare.

"Do not listen to him, Zaraki. You are right, he knows nothing. WE know nothing. He just wants to get a raise out of you. Ignore him." He soothed the taller man.

The spirit knew that he had to do something quickly now to calm the situation again. He did not want to leave the bed now. Especially when his cock was aching like that.

"I apologize." He breathed out and then, while having surprise on his side, moved the finger quickly in the other's ass.

Kenpachi didn't have time to answer, the finger moving inside of him keeping him from forming words. So he let his head fall back once more, enjoying being filled.

Happy that the situation didn't go out of hand Byakuya breathed out and went back to business. He stroked over the tight he was still holding; from knee to ass and back up again, while licking a path from one hipbone to the other.

The noises the taller man let slip from his lips almost made him come. It slowly became a torture to hold back. But he had to do this slowly. It was the least thing he could do for him. Carefully he let a second finger slip in; it surprised him a little that the demon was THAT tight. Thought he'd be loosened there a little already after all the fucking those two did. But that man was still as tight as a virgin. Senbonzakura groaned and added a third finger. He pushed them in and out, in and out, always making sure to hit the other's prostate. Then he started to spread them widely, needed to widen the man as much as he could.

He groaned curses against the pillows; his dick already aching once more. How often were they going to make him come until they started with the main event? Until he lost his head? Well then they better hurry soon, because he was pretty damn sure he already lost it some time ago. He whined when his prostate was touched once more. And suddenly he felt the noble's mouth over his dick for the second time tonight. Zaraki cried out.

Byakuya noticed that his servant intended to put everything on the next step. So the least thing he could do for Zaraki was to completely take his mind off of Senbon. He just hoped the demon was willing in the end; the thought of what they planed already sending shivers down his back.

As soon as he saw his master wrapping his lips around the demon's flesh he added a fourth finger in the tight opening. He could feel the 11th Captain clench down on it, not used to that many fingers in his tight ass, but Byakuya immediately started to suck harder on his dick while starting to play with his balls, the other hand spreading Zaraki's legs some more. That seemed to be enough to get the man relaxed and moaning again. The spirit continued to carefully push all four fingers in and out of the tight, little opening, while watching the man's face. He was so aroused. His eyes seemed off focus and dazed, mouth open wide to get at least some air in his lungs, while moaning loudly; a noise between an animal growl and whining. The spirit had to avert his gaze in fear he'd lose it before he even started. Once he felt that the walls were loosened enough he added his fifth finger.

Zaraki let out a pained groan. He felt sorry for the man, so he stopped his movements to give him some time to relax once more, while he saw his master stroking soothing circles on a tight.

Damn that hurt! The fourth finger already was painful, but Byakuya managed to take his mind off it. The fifth finger was already too much. Never before had he been filled like that! What were those two trying to do with him? He was just thankful the fingers stopped for a moment, although the spirit did not remove them. So it was probably best to get used to them. Kenpachi groaned and took in deep breathes, trying to put all the strain on his hands, clenching the blankets, and off his ass. That seemed to be the trick, because after some moments the stabbing pain became numb, a pleasant tingling already starting once more.

He was proud of his demon. He did not move away, tried to even accept the fingers. Moving his mouth off the flesh, which earned him a displeased groan, he placed the hand, which has until now stroked the quivering tight, around it and pumped it, while moving downwards to take a nut between his lips, rolling it around. Hips surged upwards, forcing himself deeper onto the fingers and into the mouth, which were both torturing him. Poor, little Zaraki.

Feeling the walls relaxing again he started to move his fingers, making sure to always touch the little gland inside. And just after a few moments the demon was moaning loudly again, moving himself faster and harder against the fingers. The spirit was very pleased with the man. Looking down he noticed that, even though his fingers were quite thick and calloused, they were not enough to prepare the man. He removed them, hips jerking against him to take them back in, and spread some more lube onto them, this time making sure to cover his whole fist though. He gripped the leg tighter, kissed it softly and spread it even more, before moving his fist against the opening. The spirit sent a short glance to his master, who was watching him while sucking on a nut, and then forced his fist into the entrance.

Zaraki screamed, before covering his mouth with a hand. Has that damn spirit completely lost it? The pain was unbearable; he wanted to get away from it! But the two men were holding tightly onto him, keeping him from escaping. Damn those two! He'll so beat BOTH their asses next time he had the chance to.

"Shhhhh...." the soft whisper and kissing of his leg cooled him down a little. The spirit. "Try to stay calm. This pain also will disappear soon. Try to relax."

"You idiot." He chocked out. "You try to relax when a fist is moving in your ass!"

That earned him a chuckle from his lover, who had his lips still around him. The sensation was heady and managed to make him relax a little.

"That's it." Another kiss; this time on his knee. "Calm down. Accept it."

He so wished he could say something back. But the pleasant feeling on his balls and the stabbing pain in his ass made it impossible. He hoped the method from before would help again, so he clenched the blankets, which by now didn't look like blankets anymore, harder again while trying to relax his inner walls. It took by far longer this time, but in the end it actually worked. The pain seemed to go numb again and he was able to take in deeper breaths once more.

"Good Rukongai boy. That's how you do it." He chocked out. He himself was so close already and seeing now his fist, his fucking fist, move in and out of that little opening. It became too much.

"Master. Master please. I can barely hold back." He pleaded.

It was not like Byakuya was doing any different. So he was all too happy to hear his servant asking for permission. He sat up over his lover's waist and moaned deeply when he saw the fist of the spirit moving in and out. It really was too much.

It was time they started.

Quickly the noble got off the waist and sat down next to his lover. He gripped the tube of lube and spread half of the left-over content on his aching dick. When he was sure his flesh was coated enough he laid down on his back and nodded at his servant, who nodded back and removed his first.

Once more a whiny groan escaped the taller's lips.

Byakuya moved out his arm, stroking his lover's cheek until he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at him.

"Come boy. Straddle me."

Shakily the demon got up and placed his knees left and right of the noble's waist. The 6th Captain placed his hands on the other's hips and moved him downwards. Finally he felt the tight walls around his cock. It was about time. He groaned loudly and let Zaraki get used to the feeling before he moved his hands to the other's arms, pulling him downwards until he lay flat on his chest.

"Baby." He started to whisper in his ear. "Try to stay relaxed now. The pain will ebb away soon Dear."

He was so damn close. And when he saw that tall, lanky man sliding down on his master's cock it became unbearable. Now he was kneeling behind them, swallowing down the drool that formed in his mouth. Quickly he coated his cock with the last bit of lube, all the while looking at the place where his master vanished in the demon. So hot.

At first he wondered why his lover was telling him that, or why he was drawing soothing circles on his back. It was not his first time and the other was already in. So what was going on? Then he felt the strong hands of the spirit on his ass, stroking up and down until they gripped his hips tightly. A dread feeling started in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly he felt the tip of the other's penis against his opening. Was he going to penetrate him too?

"Wait!" he said panicked and tried to move away, but too late. Slowly the samurai slid in next to his lover.

Zaraki let out a pained grown and clenched Byakuya's shoulders. The noble continued with the soothing circles, had trouble taking in much needed air though. The other captain was usually already always so tight and now with a second cock in that tight space. He bit down on his lips until they bled.

Senbonzakura clenched the hips tighter and led out a shout. Never before had his cock been held so tightly. He didn't dare to move though, not while the demon still tried to get rid of him. Carefully he leaned downwards and started to kiss the neck in front of him while stroking up and down the demon's side.

It was so painful. He had to swallow down a sob. But the touches were so soothing. He took in deep breathes, his eyes tightly shut. He could do it. He could let them do it. He took in some more breathes. Slowly the pain once more became numb. Yes, he really could do it now. Besides, it's not like he hasn't felt worse pain before. He laid his head down on the noble's shoulder after moving his hands away from his shoulders, clawing the pillows next to his head.

Slowly he stroked down his lover's back to his ass, which he held tightly until he could feel him relax again. Finally. He didn't know how much longer he could have lain still. Carefully he started to move that ass against his pelvis, searching for the other's prostate to make him enjoy the situation.

When he felt his master start to rock that ass he let out a moan. It was about time. Carefully he too started to move Zaraki against him, all the time licking and sucking on the delicious neck in front of him. Suddenly the demon shoved backwards and let out a long, needy moan.

"Master, I think we found it."

"Oh yes," a chuckle. "I think we did."

Pushing his knees in the bed, between his master's legs, he slowly sat up, making sure to not slip out of that tight channel. The spirit let go of the slim hips and moved his arms to the other's side, slipping around his waist and picking him up until the demon's back was against his chest.

"Mhm Rukongai boy. You are gorgeous filled up like that." He whispered in his ear before kissing it. Then he moved downwards, sucking once more on the neck while playing with those cute, pink little nipples. Once he had the tall man moaning he started to move his hips against the other's ass, groaning loudly against the skin.

The sight was unbearable. His lover's head was on his servant's shoulder, who sucked that fine neck while playing with the other's nipples. Zaraki moaned loudly, eyes closed tightly and dick standing out proudly. And from this angle he could even see himself disappearing in him. He moaned and sat up, catching his lover's lips in an open-mouthed kiss while placing his hands on his hips and moving them against his.

He was so close to coming all over them. His prostate was touched non-stop, those two taking turns hitting against it. And hands, hands all over him; playing with his nipples and moving his hips harder against them, which caused their cocks hitting his spot even harder than before. He knew that Byakuya was kissing him, but by now he was far too gone to kiss back. He let the other devour his open mouth, while he moaned – tears of arousal running down his cheeks. They were burning him alive.

He knew he was going to come any moment, but he needed to mark his lover some more. Letting go of the hips he moved his hands further south, gripping that ass, pulling those nicely shaped cheeks apart and slamming his cock into the tight channel with everything he got. He couldn't use technique anymore. He just had to fuck. Simply fuck.

As soon as he noticed that his master, who always had a cool head, lost control he did too. He wrapped one hand around the demon's cock, pumping it in a hasty pace, while moving his other on the inside of the other's right tight, spreading Kenpachi even more.

"Yes. Yes that's it Rukongai boy. Just look at yourself. Getting fucked by the sissies eh? What does that make you Rukongai boy? The biggest sissy on earth? You are so gay for our cocks, are you not? Love to be filled up until you can feel our cocks coming up your throat. You gay little sissy." He groaned in the other's ear while slamming himself forcefully in the taller man, causing them all to almost fall over.

Zaraki didn't know what the other was babbling about. He continued to moan and sob, everything was far too much for him. And when both of them suddenly slammed their cocks against his prostate at the same time he came. He came and he came and he came. It felt like he would never stop. As if his life was drained out of him.

Byakuya let out a scream when his cock was gripped so tightly. He bit down on his lover's lips and came deep inside him.

Senbonzakura bit down on the demon's shoulder as he finally could let go and came deep inside the tall man. Once he was done he slowly slid out of him, still holding the other tightly against him.

The noble let himself fall back on his back, hands moving back to the other's hips to pick him up long enough to slip out of him. He moaned when he saw all the cum running down these long legs.

Once they slid out of him he let out a shaky moan. Then he removed the hands around his body and laid down next to his lover. He didn't trust his voice to say anything anymore tonight.

As soon as his lover had his head on his chest he started to stroke through the silky hair, while watching the ceiling. He took in a deep breath and then closed his eyes. This moment was so perfect.

At first the samurai spirit wasn't sure if he should leave or not, but decided against it. He took in a deep breath and then laid down against the demon's back, placing a hand on the other's hip, stroking it carefully.

The demon purred contently.

"_But damn."_ He thought. _"I won't be able to walk tomorrow."_


	5. Ass Play

**Title: **Nun and Hooker Series

.

**Kink:** Ass Play

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Pairing: **Byakuya Kuchiki x Zaraki Kenpachi

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **I neither own Bleach nor Byakuya and Zaraki [sadly ):] and don't get any money for writing this fanfiction.

**Warning: **

English is not my mother tongue – I am still studying it.

**Information:**

Byakuya decides it's time for payback.

**Ass Play**

The great Byakuya Kuchiki, 6th Captain of the Gotei 13 and 28th head of the Kuchiki clan, threw away his brush and sat back in his chair. Another day of useless working, another day of useless people annoying the hell out of him and... another day he was fucking horny!

Since he and Senbon both had his lover he was not allowed to have another go. Well ok, maybe it has only been two days and maybe he could somehow understand that the other could hardly sit, but still! It was too much for him.

He cursed this situation.

***

It was morning again. Zaraki was willing enough to suck him off yesterday night, but it just wasn't enough. The dick that was currently pressing against the bedsheets agreed. Sighing he sat up and rubbed his face. He looked at his right side. Oh lovely, the demon was still there. Immediately he gripped the blanket and threw it off the bed then... slapped Zaraki's ass.

"OUCH!" he taller man shouted, turned to his side and... fell off the bed.

Byakuya chuckled.

"You fucking bastard! Why did you do that?" growled Kenpachi and rubbed his behind.

"It is fine for you to get slashed, but as soon as I slap your ass you scream like a little girl."

Kenpachi growled once more.

"Now boy. Get up, take a shower, lay down on the bed."

"The fuck I will!" the demon shouted and got up. "Who do ya think ya are?"

"But I have a good idea. So just do it?"

The demon huffed, but did as he was told. Truth be told, he felt sorry for the noble already. The man really didn't have it easy these last days with him. So who knows what he has planned.

As soon as the demon disappeared in the bathroom the noble jumped up, ran to the cupboard and threw Kenpachi's leather clothes on the bed. After that he moved to the bed, kneeled down on the floor and pulled out the small box they had hidden under it. Oh how he still loved to think of the expression the demon had on his face when he unwrapped Matsumoto's birthday present.

He opened the small box and peeked at the toys inside. Today is going to be a lovely day, he decided when he picked up one of the toys and placed it on the bed. The remote he put on the nightstand. After that he quickly closed the box again and pushed it back under the bed. As soon as he was on the bed again, and hid the toy under the blanket, the demon returned again. He was very pleased to see that Kenpachi has decided to let his hair down today.

Something seemed to go on, but Zaraki wasn't sure yet what it was.

"What are you waiting for? Lay down." Byakuya commanded.

A tingling feeling went through him, always wondering what the noble has planned for him. Therefore he laid down without hesitation and looked expectically up at the other.

The Captain of the 6th just smirked and moved between the knees, which opened so readily for him. Slowly he stroked up and down these lean thighs, spreading them more.

Pity he didn't have any lube, but for what he had in mind he didn't need it anyway.

"We are going to the human world today." He informed the other male. "But this time I will not be the only one who gets tortured."

"What do you mean?"

"Your ass in leather. This time you will suffer with me."

Zaraki shivered. That couldn't be any good news.

And he was right. Suddenly he could feel Byakuya's tongue against his opening. He moaned.

He loved the taste of the demon. He placed his hands around the other's hips and moved his tongue in deeper – moving in and out. He could feel Zaraki pressing against his face, could feel every shiver that ran through the man. It was such a turn on. But he had to stop before everything backfired on him. Sitting up he placed two fingers in his mouth, covering them in drool while watching Zaraki.

He watched his lover sucking on his fingers and moaned once more. His lover was so incredible sexy, especially when having his way in bed. Power really suited that man.

Once his fingers were coated enough he placed them against the opening.

Zaraki moaned and moved his hips upwards.

Byakuya had to groan then entered the first finger. After moving it around a little he added the second finger. Once the inner walls he relaxed he started to spread them around, widening the man under him a little.

As soon as Kenpachi started to move his hips against his fingers he decided to take action. Quickly he moved his hand under the blankets to get out the device. Without any further hesitation he put it in his mouth and let his tongue slide around it.

"What the fuck do you have there?" Zaraki asked as soon as he saw what Byakuya was actually doing.

The noble let it fall on his hand and then smirked at the taller man.

"You will know soon enough."

That said he moved it against the other's opening, after removing his fingers, and pressed it in. The demon let his hips surge up immediately, causing the device to slip all the way in, until it reached the little gland within him. He let out a long, shuddering moan.

The noble got out of bed and looked down at the demon.

"W...what are you doing Kuchiki?"

"Dress yourself. We are going in the city."

"What? I have something in my..."

"... see that as fairplay."

"Huh?"

"I have to watch your ass, dressed in leather, moving in front of me, next to me, WITH ME, every time we are going in the human world. I have a hard on all the time and have to wait until we are actually back to do something against it. So it is only fair, that you will go there with me now, imaging my dick is up your ass."

".... man... you are so sick in your head."

"Oh. You want to play unfair?"

Now that did it. Zaraki Kenpachi was NEVER unfair! Growling he sat up. That only caused him to shiver and close his eyes. Damn that thing rubbed deeply.

Byakuya smirked; by now he already knew how to play the man.

"Well, get dressed. I am in the bathroom... and do NOT take it out." He demanded and vanished behind the other door.

Zaraki stood slowly up and shook his head. Nobody would ever believe him just how twisted the noble was. Then again... he would never dare to tell anybody else what those two were actually doing... and what he allowed the Kuchiki heir to do to him.

He sighed and started to dress. All the time he had to swallow down a moan – damn, that thing was torture.

Once he was finished he sat down on the bed, very bad idea though. His hardon, which was now caged in his leather pants, only agreed to that. So he stood up again and decided to walk around. Bad idea number two. Damn! How should he be able to walk?

"Are you ready?"

Zaraki turned around, looking at the man in the white suit.

"Fuck Kuya! Don't be so childish. Let me take that damn thing out."

"It is a vibrator."

"Do ya HAVE TO tell me something like that?"

"Yes. Now let us go."

Not waiting for a reply the noble went to the nightstand, picked up the remote and shoved it in his pocket while walking out.

The demon sighed, but knew it was of no use to talk with Byakuya. Once he decided something he did it, no matter what others said about it.

Shaking his head he went to follow his lover – all the time trying to ignore the evil device inside him; which got more and more difficult with every step he took.

***

Byakuya let out a deep breath and looked around. It was always hard for him to breath at first when stepping into the human world. Their air was so polluted; he could hardly understand how these humans could live like that.

"Well, what now?" asked Zaraki once he stepped next to him.

Byakuya glanced up at the other and had to hide a smirk. He could see the light blush on the other's cheeks and the deep breathes he took. The device was already making it hard for him, but they haven't even started yet.

"Now we will look for a café. I want to have breakfast." The smaller man decided and started to walk. He already knew that there is a good café down the street.

The taller one only sighed. "Of course mistress." He said and followed the man.

***

Sitting was beyond horrible and Byakuya sitting across from him, eating his breakfast and looking all smug was even worse!

"What is your problem, Zaraki? If you rock your chair some more you will come in your pants."

"Fuck you." The taller man growled and looked back down on his plate – his food was still untouched.

He took in a calming breath, closed his eyes shortly and started to eat.

This did not take his attention from the little device inside himself though. Damn Byakuya! The man would pay for that!

"You look stiff."

"No way, asshole."

"Maybe a massage would help you?"

"What?"

The noble only smirked, moved his hand under the table and when he put it back in sight he held a remote in it. By now Zaraki was more than just confused.

Without waiting any longer the 6th captain put the options on the highest level and pressed the button.

"Oh fuck!" the demon shouted, made a jerky movement and landed on the floor. The people were now openly starring at him, some even standing up to see more. He did not care though, the little thing that was all the time stimulating his prostate started to vibrate against it – vibrated VERY MUCH against it. Zaraki moaned then gripped the table and pushed himself back up on the chair again, which made the thing press even harder against it.

"Oh fuck."

"When we are back home again, Love."

The demon growled and glared at the noble, who had by now moved the remote out of sight again and went back to his food, still smirking at his lover.

"I hate ya so much."

"Now, do not say things you do not mean. Get a grip on yourself now, the more you behave like a scorned woman the longer we will take in the city."

"Sadistic bastard."

"Indeed, we Kuchikis have a hand for it."

Zaraki growled once more then looked away.

"Well then," Byakuya continued and sat back in his chair "we can go now."

Oh sure, they will go now, but he will walk in front of the noble! If his ass really had that impact on the other then he should get a taste of his own medicine!

***

What the hell was the taller man doing? Since they had left that café the demon has made sure to walk in front of him! Oh he could see just fine how his legs were shaky, how he was shivering all over and how his hands were balled into fists; knuckles already turned white. But he could also how all that still didn't stop his lover to swing his ass in front of him; pants riding dangerously low and jacket almost a little too short – showing a delicious path of skin. He wished he could put his hands, which by now were aching to touch, on these small hips – that small path of skin and ram his cock up that ass!

Oh great, Byakuya swallowed and looked down on himself, just great! Seemed like his plan was backfiring on him, but he'd be cursed if he would give in now; he IS a Kuchiki after all! He swallowed the lump that has formed in his throat and choked out "Clothes."

***

He had placed his head against the wall in front of him and took in shaky breathes. Currently he stood naked, he did not wear underwear under leather clothes – it rubbed terribly, in a dressing room and was fighting with himself to not wrap his hand around his aching cock and relief himself.

"Are you finished, Zaraki?"

He could barely hear the other one, who wanted him to try on a suit. He was too far gone, hot all over and he just wanted to come. It...

Suddenly he felt a clothed, hot body against his back, arms wrapping around his waist and a hard cock pressing against his thigh. He moaned. The noble only kissed his back and stroked his belly.

"What takes you so long?" the noble purred against him.

"Oh please! Kushi!"

"Hm? Please what?"

"Oh please! Please take ya cock out and ram it into me!"

Byakuya growled and slammed his hips against the taller's thighs.

"You would like that, would you not?"

"Oh please..." he begged once more and shoved his ass against the clothed cock behind him.

Byakuya closed his eyes and let out a long moan. He moved forwards, pressing the demon between himself and the wall.

"When we are back home I am going to screw you so hard that you have to ask Madarame to carry you to your Division." He growled against the demon's nape then he stepped backwards and took a calming breath.

"Now put your clothes back on. We need to visit one more shop."

Then he vanished behind the door.

Zaraki slid down the wall, kneeling in front of it. If he could just put that thing out; it just didn't stop it's torture – making him almost sob with need. With shaky breathes he pushed himself up again and started to dress. He'll come any moment.

***

Coming to a sudden stop in front of the final shop he pressed out an icy "Zaraki." And waited for the other to stop and turn around. He could see how close that man was, only pride could keep him from coming in his pants. He was shaking, as if he was freezing, his lips were drawn back and he was panting. His eye was a burning gold and he could see tears in the corner. His lover was a sex demon spit out from hell. He couldn't wait to have him on his knees in front of him! The powerful, proud being kneeling for him and him only. But he needed something for that first. He took in a deep breath and nodded to the shop. "In there."

Zaraki only growled and slowly walked up to the door, opened it when reaching it and walked in... and almost ran out again.

"That..."

"That is a sex shop, yes. I told you we are out of lube."

Zaraki could only stare. Colourful, bright, blinking things were almost blinding him and when he looked to his right a shiver went down his spine, so many chains. He shook his head. Never would he have thought he'd end up in one of these shops!

"I will buy you a toy if you want, because you have been such a good boy lately." Byakuya purred and smirked up to him.

"Ya are such a fuckin' weirdo."

"What do you think? I was lonely all my life and always had to behave. Never could I show what I want. You are the first one with whom I am at ease and who I can trust enough that it will stay between us."

That put all of his thoughts back to Kuchiki. Calmly he mustered the other man. So open, it happened rarely.

He sighed and moved a hand through his hair.

"I'll have a look around." He said.

The noble actually smiled at that, making the tall man's heart flutter, and nodded. "Have fun." He purred and then moved to one of the shelves.

Zaraki sighed once more. What has he gotten himself into?

***

Byakuya was more than just happy, but of course, he wouldn't let that show on his face. He turned slightly to his lover, who looked still as horny as earlier and was starring at some dildos as if he wasn't really sure what to think about them. The noble had to swallow a chuckle. Then he noticed some people in the shop watching them. Of course it was pretty obvious that he and the demon were gay and with him in his expensive suit and his lover covered with tight black leather, which barely clothed him, and wearing a choker they looked like he was a pimp and Zaraki was his hooker.

A shiver ran down his spine and he looked back down at the shackles in his hand. They really should try out roleplaying.

He sent a look back at Zaraki, who was biting his lips by now, and decided that they both had more than enough. He took the shackles, grasped a big bottle of lube and walked up to his lover.

"We are going." He said icily.

Going? That was music to his ears! He really didn't know how much longer he could keep back. He stood beside the noble, who paid, watching the man at the counter glancing between them. Byakuya took the bag and made his way to the entrance, leaving the man to watch him.

"Got a problem?" he growled.

"Nope." The man chirped and smiled brightly up at him.

Zaraki shook his head and followed his lover.

"Nice ass though!" he could hear the clerk call after him. He felt his ears and cheeks heating up even more. Damn! He walked out the door, which his lover was holding open for him, not seeing how he sent the clerk a warning glare.

***

When they were finally back in their bedroom Kenpachi slid off his jacket without hesitation and threw it on the floor, he bent down, groaning loudly when the device rubbed harder against his gland and removed his boots. Once they were placed beside him he stood up, groaning again and opened his pants. He moaned when his aching cock was finally freed. Slowly he slid the tight leather down his ass, hearing the groan behind him. Zaraki turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw the other watching him.

He slid down his pants completely then turned to his lover.

"Lay down on your back and spread your legs for me." Byakuya breathed out and threw the bag on their bed.

Kenpachi did what he was told, shivering in anticipation, while laying on his back, waiting for the noble.

Watching Zaraki undress in front of him almost made him jump the man; he was so horny by now. And seeing the man wait for his orders made it even hotter. He told the man what to do, threw the bag on the bed and quickly undressed.

Without further ado he moved between the long legs and kissed the demon hungrily. Said one moved his arms around Byakuya's neck and shoved his hips upwards, making them both groan and let go of each other's lips.

"Oh please Kuya! Make me come! I need you so much."

Byakuya growled and licked Zaraki's ear before whispering "You are horrible talkative today, boy. Are you so horny?"

Zaraki only moaned and shoved up his ass once more. The noble sat up, took the bag and got out the lube. As soon as the demon saw that he moaned again, pulled his knees up and spread his legs even wider.

Byakuya swallowed at what he saw. Zaraki's cock was standing up proudly, already glistening and wet with precome. But what was even better was the thin blue string that disappeared in the demon's small, tight puckered entrance. He groaned loudly and touched the string. It was moving slightly with the vibrations of the device.

"I can feel it." He said in wonder. "That means it must torture you horribly."

Zaraki only groaned. The poor man really had to use all his willpower not to come. Enough was enough though. They had to come or he wouldn't be able to play some more. He quickly opened the cap of the bottle and lubed his fingers, he could feel Zaraki's eyes on him – the man moaning with need. Then he stroked a finger over the little opening.

"Don't tease me Kuya. You have already done so all day!"

He could only agree and therefore quickly pushed his finger inside until it pressed against the little device, which now rubbed even harder against the other's prostate. Zaraki's hips surged upwards and he moaned loudly. Byakuya could feel the vibrations against his fingertip; a shudder went down his spine and he pressed harder.

"Oh please Kuya. I am so close."

"What are you waiting for then?" Byakuya purred, watching the other man lose all control and started to move his finger in and out. "Come for me."

That was all it took; with a shout Kenpachi came, hips slamming on the rich's finger and ass clenching down on it.

The noble groaned loudly, pulled his finger and the device out and licked the come off the other's belly. By now he was ready to burst, so he finished his work quickly, licked up Kenpachi's chest and kissed him once more. Once he has throughoutly kissed his lover, who was still trying to get down from his high, he let go of the thin lips and sat up on the other's chest.

"Your turn." He said icily, gripped Zaraki's loose hair and pulled his head up. "Open your mouth."

As soon as the other did so he slammed his cock all the way in. He let out a long shuddering moan and closed his eyes. Once the demon pressed his lips tightly around his aching flesh and his throat worked around it while his tongue licked along a vein, the noble lost every coherent thought and slammed his cock in and out, while still holding the head in place. It didn't take long and he was coming too; deep down the other's throat.

Panting he untwined his fingers from his lover's hair to look down at Zaraki, who smirked up at him, eye blazing and drool running down one side of his chin.

"Lost control, oh great Kuchiki-sama?" he teased and wiped his mouth.

"I would not be so brave if I were you." Byakuya said coldly and smirked. Then he got off the other and took the bag.

"Kneel on the bed." He ordered while looking inside.

Zaraki only rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. Then he could already feel Byakuya behind him; hands stroking up his sides while he kissed his neck. Zaraki moaned at the attention he received and leaned backwards while bearing his neck to the other.

Byakuya continued with these soft ministrations for a little while then he placed his hand in the middle of Kenpachi's back and pressed him downwards. Immediately the demon held himself up on his hands.

"No." Byakuya said softly "spread your legs wider and place your hands next to your ankles."

"But..." Zaraki started. Showing himself like this? That would be far too embarrassing.

"No 'buts'. Do as I tell you." The noble said in a calm, demanding voice and started to stroke the other's hips.

Kenpachi breathed in deeply and then did as he was told. He laid his head on the bed, facing the wall, spread his legs widely and then wrapped his fingers around his ankles, bearing his ass completely to the other, who licked his lips and then quickly picked up the shackles. He tied the right arm to the right leg and the left arm to the left leg, making Zaraki completely immobile.

"Have I already told you, that I hate you?" the 11th captain said, embarrassment clear in his voice.

"Yes."

"Oh, ok. Good then."

[In case you guys have trouble picturing it... and the cause of this chapter: . :P]

Byakuya had to smile at that then placed a hand over one fleshy cheek and stroked it soothingly. The other was mouthwatering gorgeous. He couldn't wait to taste him. Without wasting any more time he came nearer, put his hands on the Kenpachi's hips and licked over the opening. He groaned – so tasty. He continued with this for some time until Zaraki's moans got desperate once more and then slid his tongue deep inside.

By now his dick was aching once more, but he tried to ignore that while he licked the inner walls of his lover. Zaraki was in a fancy again by now, but wasn't even able to move his hips backwards.

As he decided he had enough for now the noble kneeled up again, earning a whiney moan, and grasped the bottle once more.

"Oh, you think you are ready again? Think you have healed enough?" he purred, all the while starring at the little opening that always gave him so much pleasure.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes." Zaraki said in a needy voice. "Do it!"

"Ah, but you kept me waiting for two days. I think I can wait a little longer."

"Kuya!"

"Zaraki." He said with a smirk and lubed his fingers. Then he swiftly entered one.

The demon groaned once more and Byakuya joined him as soon as he saw his finger move in and out of the other. Then he quickly added a second one; pressing hard against his prostate, which caused him to scream, and then started to spread them. By now the noble had to look away or he'd hurry too much, so he concentrated on the other's face.

Zaraki had his eye closed, lips parted widely, drool already forming on his chin and the pillow under him. His cheeks were covered in a soft blush and his hair was covering the pillow; strands of the long silky tresses were covering forehead and the rest of his face. By Kami, his lover could be so gorgeous when he didn't play the careless 11th captain.

Looking at his face was not helping him though, so he added a third finger and watched the sweat covered body in front of him, all too willing to be taken. He swallowed, removed his fingers and got out of bed.

"What... what are you doing?" Zaraki whispered and watched him questionably; eye dazed and unfocused.

The noble didn't bother answering. He knelt on the floor, put out the box again and opened it. Quickly he found what he was looking for, placed it on the bed and pushed the box back under. Then he got up, took the tool in his hand and laid down next to his lover; facing him.

"This," He started to explain and showed Zaraki the long, thick form. "is a dildo."

"... I am still not used to you saying such things." The demon blurred out. Byakuya ignored the statement though and smirked. "You can use it you know." He moved closer and kissed the sweaty forehead. "Whenever I am gone on a mission." He whispered against it "You can shove it up your ass and imagine it is me."

Zaraki groaned and the other chuckled and sat up once more behind the other. Then he quickly covered the tool in lube and slowly pressed it in. The demon moaned loudly.

"See. You two are already friends."

"Oh fuck you!"

"I prefer fucking you." He purred.

"Then fucking do it before I destroy those cuffs, shove you on your back and take what I want! And trust me, your dick would be raw by the end."

The noble could imagine it just too well; he moaned loudly and precome was drooling down his dick. He gripped the dildo tightly and then rammed it in and out of his lover, while he moved downwards to lick over his balls.

The demon was now sobbing with need; still trying to shove backwards and just as he was about to come a hand clammed down on his aching flesh.

"You... you fucking sadist!" he moaned.

"Shhh." The 6th captain said soothingly, crawled up to him and kissed away the salty tears.

"I just want to play with your ass a little. So sweet and tight. It deserves some attention too, not only your dick."

"But both want you to make me come! So do something!"

Byakuya only chuckled and kneeled up again. He removed the thick tool and looked down at the rosy entrance, which was by now already glistening with lube. The noble picked up the bottle once more, covered both his hands and then placed two fingers of his right hand and two of his left against the little entrance, before slipping them all in at once and spread the hole widely.

"Oh fuck!" the demon moaned and pressed his right cheek against the pillow.

"So gorgeous." The noble whispered against it, before open-mouthly kissing it; sometimes even letting his tongue slip in.

Zaraki was by now sobbing again, saying Byakuya's name over and over, hoping his lover would take pity on him.

The noble continued with it some time longer, until his own aching cock told him it was time to move on again. The slid out completely of the other, quickly lubed up his dick and then slammed himself all the way in.

"YES! OH FUCKIN' YES!" the demon shouted, again trying to move backwards.

Byakuya could only agree, gripped the hips forcefully and shoved himself so hard and fast into the other's willing body until Zaraki's knees disappeared in the bed and his face drowned in the pillow. The taller one couldn't care less though; the only concern he currently had was to get enough air in his lungs to not pass out during the main event and that Byakuya wouldn't stop his slamming.

It did not take long and both were coming again. Zaraki screaming in the pillow and Byakuya swallowing down a groan as he faced the ceiling while coming deep and hard. Slowly and still panting the noble removed himself from the other and then freed him. With a moan the demon let himself fall in the bed and didn't move anymore.

Kuchiki calmed himself down and then laid down behind the other, pulling the blanket up over their hips and then moved an arm possessively around the waist.

"I am dead." Zaraki murmured drowsily.

"And you haven't even met my other toys." Byakuya said teasingly and kissed his neck.

Kenpachi could only groan.


	6. Age Difference and Protectiveness

**Title: **Nun and Hooker Series

.

**Kink:** Age Difference and Protectiveness

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Pairing: **Byakuya Kuchiki x Zaraki Kenpachi

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **I neither own Bleach nor Byakuya and Zaraki [sadly ):] and don't get any money for writing this fanfiction.

**Warning: **

English is not my mother tongue – I am still studying it.

Sex with a de-aged man.

**Information:**

You need kink? Blame Mayuri. (:

**Age Difference and Protectiveness**

„Where is Zaraki Kenpachi-taichou?"

"The fool probably took the wrong turn again." Purred Mayuri and smirked.

"The Captain Meeting." Yamamoto continued as if the 12th captain hasn't stated anything. "has started one hour ago. Does this man never manage it on time?"

"Well..." Ukitake said, for once present "Has anybody told him? One hour would be his new record."

The others nodded in agreement and just as the 10th captain wanted to suggest sending another hell-butterfly a loud BANG was heard.

"What was that?" asked a surprised Tousen, who tried to make out what happened.

"I think that was an explosion." Answered Komamura his worried friend.

Immediately after he said that all of the captains hurried to the door, opened it and looked outside. In the distance they could make out a huge dustwave.

"Oh my! Is that not 11th Headquarters?" Unohana breathed out and placed a hand over her mouth.

"What has this idiot done now?" cursed Tousen.

"He just managed to destroy something... again." Muttered Komamura and stepped behind the 9th captain.

"Oi oi oi. That's gonna be expensive Zaraki-chan." Drawled Gin, his eyes fixed on the dark cloud; a smirk placed on his lips.

"I..." Shunsui started. "Am just surprised you haven't voiced your disgust yet." And looked down at Byakuya, who starred in the distance.

"My... I am not able to find any words, which would do justice in describing his idiocy." He said coldly. What has just happened? Was the other hurt? Can't they just go looking now?

"Of course, of course." Shunsui said knowingly, which earned him a glare from the noble. Just as he wanted to say something to the comment he was interrupted.

"Kurotsuchi-sama! Kurotsuchi-sama!" shouted Nemu, turned the corner and came to a stop in front of the captains.

"What is it, you useless piece of crap." He growled and stepped up to her.

She winced and bowed her head. "Rin... he... he..Rin."

"Speak!" he demanded and lifted his hand.

"Ummm I think he was looking for candies again and by accident..."

"By accident what? Do I have to beat it out of you?"

"Kurotsuchi-taichou." Ukitake said and Shunsui stepped forward.

Mayuri only rolled his eyes, not looking back at them.

"Well, he fired THE bomb."

"The bomb?"

"No Kurotsuchi-sama. He fired THE bomb... and it well... landed in 11th..."

Silence. Then...

"Kami-sama! What are you doing here then? Go collect data! Did it really work? What great news – we finally found our guinea pigs!" the 12th captain shouted excited.

Suddenly he became very silent; remembering the other captains. He coughed. "I mean... ummm... how horrible. Let's see what damage was done."

And with that he strode off to 11th HQs; Nemu at his heels.

"What... was that?" asked a surprised Aizen. The others shrugged.

"Well, let us see what Kurotsuchi-taichou has done." Yamamoto decided then glanced at Unohana. "And if damage had been done to them."

The gentle female nodded, sent a hell-butterfly to her Fukutaichou and then followed the others to 11th.

All the time Byakuya bit the inside of his cheek. He'd slaughter Mayuri and his poor excuse of a scientist if anything has happened to his lover.

The damage was extreme. Complete 11th Division was blown up. The huge HQs were only a pile of wood anymore.

"By Kami. Kurotsuchi! What WAS that bomb?" breathed out Shunsui after he came to a stop behind the scientist; eyes fixed on the damage.

Ukitake coughed because of the dust. "Where are Kenpachi-taichou, Kusajishi-fukutaichou and the others?"

"If the pile hasn't smashed them." Muttered Mayuri, hoping that these rats were crashed. "Then they should be fine... more or less."

"More or less? Kurotsuchi-taichou. Tell us what..." Yamamoto was interrupted once moving was heard.

Wood was moved out of the way and a figure stood in front of them. Then more and more movement was heard and more and more people popped up.

"What's the meaning of this?" Soi Fon asked and like the others starred ahead of herself.

They were not able to answer her.

Boys. More and more boys appeared in front of them.

"Kurotsuchi..."

"Ummm well... you see... I was toying with that thing and..."

"And what?" said Byakuya icily and glared at him.

"My, my... are you worried?" purred the 12th captain.

"Kurotsuchi!"

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered, sent a smirk at the noble and continued. "It turns age."

"What?"

"Well that thing divides your current body age. I have set it to 3, but I have no clue if Rin changed the settings before firing."

"So they all are little boys again?" asked Soi Fon. "Will they remember us?"

"I already told you! Mentally nothing has changed, but their body has transformed. If somebody was 32 then he is now something around 10."

"But why would you..."

"I am sorry." One of the boys came over. "But what the fuck is goin' on here?" he demanded to know; an angry expression on his face.

"Your body has been set back, boy. Now follow me to 12th." Purred Mayuri.

Suddenly there was a loud shout and piles were kicked out of the way. "Now tell me you fuckers! Who partied until the ceiling crashed without waiting for me?" a bald boy shouted; he seemed to be around 11.

"Now..." another 11-year-old appeared behind his friend. He tugged his shoulder-length hair behind an ear. "Whoever crashed my mirror will pay." He said calmly, but danger written in his eyes. "And what..." then he looked down on himself. Immediately he clanged the clothes, which were close to falling off him, tighter to himself. Last time he took a look at himself his clothes weren't that big! Surprised he looked at Ikkaku, only to see a bald boy... who looked shocked at him.

"Kami! What happened to you Yumi?"

"What happened to me? What happened to you? You are 11 and bald, man!"

"... IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!" he shouted and balled his hands into fists.

"Please, calm down." Shunsui said and came up to them.

"Kyouraku-taichou." They said in unison and stood up straight.

"Do you two know where Yachiru and Kenpachi are?"

"Ummmm..." Ikkaku started and rubbed his neck.

"Kusajishi-fukutaichou announced us that she wanted to visit Hanatarou-kun. Kenpachi-taichou..." he looked around. "should be here... somewhere..."

"Peacock! Baldy! What has happened?" Yachiru shouted, moved feet of the people, more and more have gathered, out of the way and ran up to them. "Where is Ken-chan?" she looked worriedly at them.

"Oi..."

"They have been de-aged." Byakuya answered and walked up to them; the others following while Unohana sent her people to the boys. By now he was actually really worried. He just hoped nobody could see that on his face.

"Ken-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" the girl shouted and started to dig around. Only a few moments later rumbling was heard.

All eyes were fixed on the spot.

Tiles were moved out of the way, hands became visible and a black head popped up. "The fuck!" a boyish voice growled. "Who of you idiots ruined our headquarters? You guys know how much shitty paperwork that is?" cursed Zaraki and looked up... facing surprised faces. "...I...It's not my fault! I swear!" he said, stepped out of the hole... and fell over his clothes.

"Ouch...shit..." he looked down on himself. "HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT! KUROTSUCHI!" he screamed.

The others could only gape. That boy... it was hard to imagine him as the ruthless, violent 11th Captain.

He was small and thin... starving. His black, dirty hair met his hips and his big, golden eyes looked back and forth between them. The most surprising fact though, was that his scar was still visible.

"Holy fucking shit." Shunsui stuttered.

"Yeah." Ukitake breathed out. Both still starring.

"Madarame-kun, Ayasegawa-kun, Kenpachi...-kun. Please follow me to 4th. I have to check you up."

"The fuck I will do!" growled Zaraki and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You will." She said dangerously calm, her eyes closed and her smile widened. Ikkaku and Yumichika nodded and ran after Isane. The 11th captain swallowed, but stood his ground. He'd be damned if he showed any form of weakness.

The 4th captain only sighed, walked up to him and... picked him up.

"THE FUCK YOU ARE DOIN'?" he shouted angrily and tried to get free. "One doesn't carry Zaraki Kenpachi!"

The female only smiled down at him and walked to the 4th HQs.

"Awwwww." Shunsui said. "He is adorable isn't he?"

Byakuya could only agree.

"Unohana-taichou?"

The woman turned around and smiled.

"Kuchiki-taichou." She greeted him. "It is quite late. Is there a problem?"

"I... wanted to know if the boys are ok."

She didn't reply right away, but mustered him. Then her smile turned secretive.

"Would you want to see Kenpachi-taichou?"

"Why..." he said hastily. "Why would I want to see him?"

"I do not know." She chirped and turned around. "Follow me."

He did as he was told.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou told the truth. Their body ages were really divided by 3." She started after they turned another corner.

He nodded.

"That's why I need to look after them."

He looked surprised at her. "Yes..." she said after seeing his rare expression. "Some of them were ill when they were at that age. The body also got the... problems they had at that time. "

A lump formed in Byakuya throat and he swallowed.

"Kenpachi-taichou for example... he is now around 13."

"What?" Byakuya breathed out surprised. "But he is so small."

She laughed softly. "Everybody grows differently Kuchiki-taichou." She reminded him smiling. "He probably started to grow a lot around the age of 15 or 16."

Then she sighed.

"But that is not what I am worried about. He is starved and it looks like he hasn't slept for some time now. It is quite interesting to see that he still has so much energy within him."

The noble swallowed once more. He also already wondered about that when he first laid eyes on his young lover.

"That is why I want to keep him here for the time being... or at least with somebody who would watch over him." She continued and glanced at Byakuya, who pretended he hadn't noticed.

The gentle female stopped in front of a door and opened it carefully. She peeked inside and then looked at Byakuya.

"He is sleeping." She whispered. "But you may go inside."

The 6th captain wanted to show distaste on his face and ask her why he would want to see the peasant, but he only nodded, stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Silently he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

The boy was petite and looked nothing like his adultself. He just hoped that the thing would wear off soon; Kurotsuchi explained them earlier that it should. He couldn't stand seeing his lover so weak.

"Yo Kuya." Surprised the noble looked down at the boy. He moved forward, stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead. "You should sleep." He whispered.

"I am not tired! Are you here to pick me up? Can we go home?"

"Do not lie to me." He said softly and stroked his thump over an eyebrow.

"You didn't answer me Kuya!" the boy said and pouted. Zaraki had the nerve to pout!

Byakuya shook his head and smiled softly. "If I go now you would steal yourself away, would you not?" He sighed. "Then I guess I will take you with me."

A bright smile appeared on Zaraki's face.

"Kami. You are adorable."

The smile disappeared.

"Fuckin' bastard! Don't use such sissy words to describe me." He growled.

Byakuya's smile widened. "Too bad. Because you are."

Then he turned serious again.

"I am boss. You will behave or I will bring you back here, understood?"

"Yup" the boy chirped, pushed the blanket away and crawled up to the noble. That one sighed, laid his arm around his waist and pulled him on his lap.

"Gosh Kuya! Stop that shit already! Since when are you so much into hugging?"

He looked down on Zaraki and could only agree – since when was he so... protective. He sighed and petted the boy's head. One could not not hug the boy – with his appearance probably everybody wanted to hug him. Yet he shouldn't forget that this was still Zaraki Kenpachi.

He stood up, cradled the boy, who wrapped his arms around his neck, close and moved to the window. Quickly he opened it, got onto the windowsill and then flashstepped to his mansion.

Unohana turned away from her office window and smiled. Nobody could hide things from her – not even Kuchiki Byakuya.

He stopped in front of the bedroom and slid the door open. He stepped inside and closed it behind himself. The noble walked over to his bed and looked down on the child in his arms – fast asleep. A light smile tugged on Byakuya's lips.

"So much to 'I am not tired'" he said quietly and carefully laid him down on the bed.

The boy sighed contently and pulled his limbs closer to his body. Byakuya watched him shortly and then went to make himself ready for bed. Once he was back he pulled the blanket on his side away, laid down, pulled Zaraki to his chest and wrapped the blanket tightly around them. He continued to watch the boy for some minutes; stroking his cheek and kissing his forehead, before he closed his own eyes and fell asleep.

He didn't know what to think of Zaraki now. Byakuya sighed and tried to concentrate on his paperwork. It was hard though... really hard. He let the pen fall on the paper and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face.

He loved the other man, kami knew he did. But it was weird looking at him now. So small, so thin... he only saw his former lover in his eyes. His eyes, he wondered if they already looked that mature when he was a child, or if that was the adult in him looking through.

He let the hands fall to his sides. He loved the man, but he couldn't stand looking at him now. He looked so weak. These last days he had been hiding himself behind the paperwork; only seeing his lover during the night-time and then he usually was as far away from him as he could. During the first night it was ok, the boy WAS adorable but, he just didn't know anymore how to approach him. He couldn't fuck him now and he didn't know what they should talk about. It was not like he and the other never talked, they already had long discussions, but when he looked at the boy... he felt pity for him, wanted to hug him and promise him that the he'd make the world into a better place for him.

He looked down at his paperwork. He couldn't even make sense of his own thoughts. Maybe it was because... when Kenpachi was tall and broad shouldered he never had the urge to... to... protect him.

He knew now. It was the first time he was scared that something would happen to the other.

He was fucking pissed off! Zaraki sat on his desk, his arms crossed in front of his chest and scowling at the wall in front of him. These stupid people are still coming in his office, gawking at him. What was so important? Ok – maybe he was some sizes smaller, but really – he was still the 11th captain! They better respect him for who he was!

"Keeeeeeeeeeeen-chaaaaaaaaaaan."

At least somebody who stayed normal.

"Sake-man is here!"

And here came the devil.

"Huhu Zaraki-chaaaaaaaaaaan" chirped Shunsui and entered his office. "How is my favourite boy doing.... awwww you are so cute when you are pouting."

"I'm not pouting ya old fart! Now leave my office!"

"Awww you don't mean it Lovely." Purred Shunsui and sat down next to him. "Chair too big for you, eh?"

"Oh just shut it! That stuff ain't funny. I'm so goin' to kill this stupid Kurotsuchi and his useless scientist." Growled Kenpachi and glared even more at the wall.

"You are so cute when you are angry." Teased the older one and pinched his cheek.

"Are you nuts?" Kenpachi shrieked and slapped the hand away. "Stop it you pedophiliac! I have the whole Division full with boys – go and annoy them!"

"Geeez don't be so angry Zaraki-chan. You'll be back to your old self soon enough. Let us have the fun." Shunsui said smiling and petted his head.

"I can't see fun in that." Growled the boy. "I mean... yesterday Shorty was allowed to go on a mission! Why was he allowed and I not? I mean come on – that piece of crap is only 2 centimetres taller than me!"

"Nma – I think it are ten."

Kenpachi waved him off. "Doesn't matter! He was allowed and I was not." He whined.

The old male chuckled and petted his head again. "I guess old Yamaji just wants to make sure nothing goes wrong."

The boy growled again. //Old Yamaji? I doubt. I bet that was Kushi's doing.// he thought angrily.

He glanced at the man sitting next to him. Maybe... maybe he should try it like Yachiru?

"Oiiii....Shunsuiiii.." he said in a sugary voice, turned completely to the other and laid a small hand on his upper arm. "Say can I ask you something?" //The big eyes and pouty lips. Remember the big eyes and pouty lips!//

Shunsui glanced down at Zaraki and what he saw should never be something that Zaraki Kenpachi should be able to do. He could feel how his heart melted. The boy was just too sweet.

"What is it?" he purred and petted the boys cheek.

"Say.... can I go on the next mission? Pretty Pleaaaaase."

The old man sighed and let go of the boy. "I can't promise you that Zaraki-chan. It depends on Yamaji." He looked down on him once more; again those big eyes. He learned that from Yachiru, he was sure of that. He sighed. "Your strength also went back to your old one. You are not strong enough to face an opponent." he tried to make the other understand.

"But I wanna go! You guys can't lock me in here! I am going crazy..er.. " Zaraki growled and stood up on the desk. "I at least wanna fight some Hollows, Shunsui! I am so fuckin' bored!"

The man stood up and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. "How about we go for a walk?" he tried.

"I don't wanna go on a walk!" Zaraki shouted and sat down on the desk once more. "I wanna go out and fight!"

"But Zaraki-chan..."

"I..." the boy looked down onto his hands. "I don't wanna be a weakling." He shook his head. "I am strong." He balled his hands into fists. "I don't wanna be weak again."

The older male felt sorry for him. He petted his hair again and leaned down to face him. "I promise." He said and stroked over the cheek. "I'll find something to do for you. But you will be a good boy and stay here. Ok?"

Zaraki's eyes lightened up a little. "Oh yes!"

The man smiled. "Good. Well then. I gotta be going before Nanao-chan beats me up again. See you later, Zaraki-chan."

"Later!" the boy called after him and turned back to glaring at the wall as soon as the man disappeared behind the door. "I will go and fight." He said darkly and jumped off the desk. There gotta be some lame hollows.

"Yachiru!" and he will find them. Now.

"Kuchiki-taichou!" hurriedly Renji walked into his Taichou's office – not even waiting for a reply.

"What is it?" the 6th captain said, not even looking up from his paperwork.

"There has been a problem, Taichou."

"And what problem?"

"Kenpachi-taichou has lost it!"

Byakuya looked up, his eyebrow slightly rising. "You storm into my office, to tell me something we all have known for years?" he said coldly.

"Well um..." the redhead shifted. "He and Kusajishi-fukutaichou went to hunt down hollows."

The noble tried to hide every expression on his face. "They what?" he chocked out.

"They... they went to hunt down Hollows. There... is an emergency now. Unohana-taichou is heading out and... I don't know why, but she asked for you to come along."

The redhead had no time to actually ask why the 4th captain demanded to have Byakuya with her; he was already flashstepping his way out.

"Tai..." he turned around. "Taichou?"

He better go and ask Rukia as soon as the shift ended, maybe she knew what was going on.

Why, of all people, why did he have to choose the stupidest man as his lover? Hastily he made his way to the 4th Division headquarters where Unohana was already waiting for him. The two captains exchanged short glances and moved on. The dreadful feeling always present.

"Oh fuck, that so didn't go according to plan now."

The boy laid panting on the ground. Maybe he had been a little bit too enthusiastic about it. Who could blame him though? The only thing he had was his strength. The other captains always looked at him disapproving. He was so sick of it – sick of them judging him. The only thing he had to face them right on was his power. And now it was gone. He had nothing left.

"Ken-chan." The pink-haired girl crouched next to him. "You alright?"

"Yeah" he growled half-heartily.

"I took down the Hollows." She chirped.

"Good" was the answer. Slowly he sat up and looked down at his chest. A long gash was covering it.

They would disapprove. They would treat him like an idiot again.

"I already called Braidy-san... Are you hurt Ken-chan..?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I AIN'T A WEAKLING!"

Immediately he felt bad and even worse when he looked at her hurt face.

"I... I'm so so sorry." He breathed out, slowly moved towards her and touched her shoulder carefully. "I'm..."

"...you ...you have never shouted at me before." The girl said sadly and glanced at the ground.

He could kick himself. For years he managed to pretend everything was ok – and now he blew up like that.

He hung his head and gripped his knees tightly. "So sorry." He whispered. "I don't know what happened."

"Candies."

"Huh?" he looked up surprised; her face only mere centimetres away from him. She smiled brightly. His heart stopped.

"I want a whooooole load of candies." She chirped happily.

"Yachiru..." he breathed out.

The girl hugged him tightly "It's alright. I know you didn't mean it Ken-chan." She whispered softly.

He bit his lower-lip and hugged her tightly back. "Thank you." He chocked out.

"Seems like you did take care of them." The soft voice startled them. They turned around quickly.

"Braidy-san. Kushi!" the girl squealed happily.

The female sighed. "Let's get you fixed up."

He doubted he'd ever run that fast. It was not fast enough though. It never was fast enough. His heart almost stopped when he finally reached his destination.

The boy was kneeling on the ground, hugging Yachiru tightly. Blood pooled around them.

He was glad that the woman spoke up first. He watched his lover stand up – the long slash on his chest visible. Byakuya swallowed. Luckily Unohana wasted no time and quickly fixed him up.

"You should rest now." She said calmly after she was done. "You lost quite a lot of blood."

The boy snorted. "Quite a lot blood for a little, frail boy." He said with distaste.

"... Yes." She answered truthfully and stepped closer. "I will carry you back now."

"No ya won't."

"Kenpachi-taichou. You are neither fast enough nor powerfull enough to..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID OLD HAG!"

Slap.

With a thud the boy landed on the ground; a hand covered his bruised cheek. "Ku...Kuchiki?" he asked stunned.

The 6th captain had his prickling hand still up in the air and fixed the boy with a cold stare.

"If you behave like a little brat I will treat you as one." He said – no emotion evident in his voice.

Then he quickly stepped forward, gripped his elbow and lifted him up.

"We are going home." He said coldly and flashstepped to his mansion. Zaraki didn't dare to utter another word.

Unohana sighed and watched after them. Then she turned her head and looked down at a smiling Yachiru. The woman smiled slightly. "Candies?"

During their trip back no single word was said. Usually they would annoy each other. Zaraki sighed against the other's shoulder. He hadn't felt like that for a long time now. A misbehaving brat. Damn this situation. Damn everything. Damn him.

He hadn't noticed they were back in their room until he was thrown on the bed.

"Ku..."

"Shut up." The man growled and paced around in front of him. He had never seen the other this worked up.

"I..."

"I told you to shut up!" the man shouted and fixed him with an angry stare. "What... just what did you think you could gain out of this stupid stunt?" he questioned icily.

The boy looked down on his lap.

"I..." Then he shook his head and gripped the blanket tightly. Angrily he looked up at the other. "I'm not your stupid child." He growled. "I am Taichou of the 11th Division!" He breathed in deeply; felt how tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. "I'M NOT A FUCKIN' WEAKLING!" he shouted and gripped the blankets even tighter.

Suddenly he felt two soft hands on the sides of his head. Slowly he opened his eyes; didn't remember closing them and looked at Byakuya's calm face. Slowly the noble stroked small circles over his cheek – over his scar. Kenpachi averted his eyes.

"You still won't tell me?" he said softly.

Zaraki swallowed.

Byakuya sighed, moved forward and hugged him tightly.

"I was so scared." He whispered in his ear and pulled him even closer. "So very scared."

"I'm not wea..."

"I know." He interrupted the boy "I know you are not weak."

He leaned back and looked into Zaraki's face again; stroking his cheek.

"You are far from being weak. But... but you are mine. And I will not let you go."

Finally Kenpachi looked straight into his face. "I am not going anywhere."

"Sometimes..." the noble started. "Sometimes we cannot choose if we stay or go."

Hisana.

Zaraki breathed in deeply when he suddenly noticed what exactly was wrong. He knew that pain far too well. This was not about him though – it was about Byakuya.

Kenpachi wrapped his arms tightly around the other's shoulder and pulled him closer. "I'm here. I will stay by your side." He soothed the noble and softly kissed his cheek.

Byakuya immediately sat down on the bed, pulled the boy on his lap and pressed his head in the other's shoulder; breathing in deeply.

"Kami if anything happened to you. I was so worried, you stupid fool."

Kenpachi swallowed, held the other tighter and stroked soothingly through his hair.

Zaraki still smelled like always. He was still his lover. He was still here.

He pressed his nose into the other's nape. Still here.

He kissed the spot – Kenpachi shivered.

"I love you." He whispered against the boy's skin, his hands slowly moving up to his waist.

"I love you too." Zaraki breathed out and kissed Byakuya's forehead. "Thank you for... wanting to protect me."

The noble took in a shaky breath, turned them around and laid Zaraki on the bed. Slowly he stroked over his chest. "Always. You are mine."

"Yes."

That was all it took. The shock, having him back and now... he eagerly kissed the willing mouth under him. He felt the small arms wrapping even tighter around his neck, how Zaraki kissed back – he shivered.

He let go of the inviting lips and looked down. The boy was so lovely. He stroked over a cheek and kissed his forehead.

Then his hand moved to the sash holding the kimono together; opening it slowly and pulling the cloth apart. The noble moved to the small nape; licking over it softly while stroking the chest again. There was no hurry in his movements. This time, this time they would do it slowly.

He nibbled a path down to the frail chest; licking over his nipple until it turned hard – tweaking it's twin.

Zaraki was already panting slightly under him; moving his hips against the other's stomach and playing with the noble's hair. "Kuya." He breathed out.

Byakuya nibbled on the flesh under him. He had to taste everything. He paid the chest a little more attention before he slowly sat up.

"I shouldn't be doing that."

The boy smiled seductive and sat up too. Slowly he let his kimono slide from his thin shoulders before he leaned forward, gripped Byakuya's captain robe and pulled it off the other. Then he let his hands slide down the other's muscular chest – coming to a stop at the sash. He opened it quickly and threw it on the ground. Without hesitation he moved his hand inside and wrapped it around the noble's cock.

"I want you."

Byakuya groaned, pulled the boy's hand away and stood up. He undressed quickly, got out the lube from the nightstand and leaned back down over Zaraki. He kissed him openly again while unscrewing the cap of the tube then he let it fall on the bed next to them.

He sat up and wrapped the skinny thighs around his hips then stroked them while kissing his way down the boy's chest.

"Mhmm Kuya." Zaraki purred and moved his hips up again. "Please."

By now the noble was already so hard. Kenpachi was so lovely. He covered his fingers with lube and inserted the first one as he took the cock in his mouth – slightly sucking on it while his tongue licked the underside.

Zaraki gripped the forearms of the other and moved his hips further up. "Oh kami please! Don't go so slow on my Kuya." He moaned. "I need you."

Kuchiki groaned around the cock, which earned him another needy moan, but still went slow. He didn't want to hurt him. Everything but not hurting him. He carefully inserted a second finger, moving them in and out very slowly then started to spread them.

The fingers gripped the forearms tighter and his head rolled backwards. "Oh please. So long. Has been so long." Zaraki moaned loudly.

Byakuya let go of him and moved up again; kissing the sweet mouth as he inserted a third finger. The opening tightened around his fingers. Slowly he let his thumb stroke over the hole until it relaxed again. As soon as he was able to move without having to worry he started to look for the boy's prostrate – smirking in the kiss when Zaraki let out another needy moan.

Then he licked over the lips, biting slightly into them and moved back down to the nape where he marked him.

"Kuya."

Yes, it was about time.

He removed the fingers, sat up and quickly covered his dick with the gel. Byakuya placed his hands on the boy's hips – slowly stroking up his sides while he carefully entered the tight, little opening. He let out a long groan.

"Kami. Baby." He breathed out once he was fully sheathed inside. Zaraki purred and wrapped his thighs tighter around the man's hips – meeting his movements.

Byakuya softy stroked his side while he carefully slid in and out of the boy in a slow pace; making sure to take his time.

Zaraki was going mad. The heat, the sensation, the ....slowness. "Damnit Kuya! Since when are you so slow?" he growled between clenching teeth. "Just lose it and pound into me."

The noble moaned but continued his slow pace.

In... Out... In... Out...

Always making sure to hit the spot.

The boy writhed under him; trying to get the man to move faster.

That only caused Byakuya to sit up and hold back the small hips. He continued his slow movements; smirking down at Kenpachi, who grew more and more impatient.

"Have to go slow. Have to protect you. Cannot hurt you." He repeated over and over, slowing even more. Then he leaned down to take the nipple back into his mouth – sucking on it.

Zaraki writhed and moaned under him; clawing his hands into the blanket and trying to free his hips from the iron grip. "So close, so close, so close, oh please. Please."

Byakuya purred against the chest; not going faster but shoving in harder. He was so close too. The sweet boy calling out for him, the tightness around his dick, the heat... He growled and gripped the leaking cock under him – stroking over the head.

Suddenly the thighs around his hips tightened and Kenpachi arched his back – coming over their chests. The noble groaned loudly and let go too; panting into the chest under him. He stroked up and down the sides – feeling the hard muscle. Hard muscle. Byakuya leaned up and looked down at Zaraki; smirking slightly.

"Glad to have you back."

The adult-form of Kenpachi smirked up at him. "Fuck yeah."

Byakuya's smirk turned into a smile. He loved him. And no matter how much they hated it. They will always protect each other.


	7. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

Title: Nun and Hooker Series

Kink: Absence makes the heart grow fonder  
Fandom: Bleach  
Pairing: Byakuya Kuchiki x Zaraki Kenpachi  
Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I neither own Bleach nor Byakuya and Zaraki [sadly ):] and don't get any money for writing this fanfiction.

Warning:  
English is not my mother tongue – I am still studying it.

Author Notice: I apologize for the long wait. I actually have already written down some chapters, but I simply could not get myself to post anything anymore. For one year has been looking now like Kenpachi can only be used as a raper in ffs and this kinda.. ruined my mood completely. I do not understandhow people get that idea, because even during his crazy fights he stays respectful and fair.

These last days I have read the reviews you people gave me though. I just had to take up writing again. I just want to thank you ALL for taking the time to review. It really does mean a lot to me.

* * *

**Age Difference and Protectiveness**

„Want more sake, Zaraki-chaaaan?" the older man drawled and leaned closer. "Ummm sure." the taller man muttered and handed over his cup. Shunsui hummed a tune while filling it before handing it back to Zaraki. "Here you go~~" he sing-sang, hiccuped and refilled his own cup before taking a long swing from the bottle. Kenpachi bit back a smirk while Nanao rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her Taichou will definitely never learn any form of manners. "Soooooo Zaraki-chaaan." the man continued, leaned even closer and wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders. "Say how are you doing?" The taller one clicked his tongue and shrugged his shoulders before emptying his cup. "Like always." he muttered and continued watching his daughter, who was busy abusing some of his drunken men. "Dawwwwwww..." Shunsui said and hugged the other closer. "Still no lady-friend?" "Taichou! Stop it!" Nanao barked at him and raised her book in warning. Kenpachi simply shook his head. "I don't need one." "Oh I am sure you do." the 8th Captain said and pulled him even closer. "Or you get all stiff like Nanao. Hey. Why don't you two do it?" Immediately his head made contact with the book his VC threw at him while Zaraki simply move a palm over his forehead. "That...that's not funny Taichou!" the woman shrieked – a bright blush covering her cheeks. "It would not work anyway." came Yumichika's happy voice from behind. "Eh?" Shunsui raised an eyebrow in question before moving back into position. Zaraki's back stiffened and he glared darkly at the 5th Seat, who let himself down next to him. "Ah." that one said and waved the 8th Captain off. "Not so important." "B...but what is it? Tell meeeee." Shunsui said drunkenly and moved even closer, his arm now around the other captain's waist. "Damn't Yumiiii. Now u made that guuuuy all curiouus." said Ikakku drunkenly, hiccuped and stood shakily in front of them. "S... seriously no...now. W...We swear to d..drunk that.. that the capt'n isn't gay."

Yumichika had not even time to gasp in shock as Kenpachi already moved forward and punched the bald man straight in the jaw – sending him flying.

"Look Ken-chan! Look! A shooting star! Now we can wish for something." Yachiru chirped, not caring that said shooting star was screaming in pain.

The tall captain was still starring enraged at the spot the 3rd Seat was standing at. He could not believe it. How drunk must the other have been?

"Dawwwww." Suddenly he felt arms wrapping around his waist – stealing his breath away. "Don't feel bad Zaraki-chan. I am open for everything."

"How nice." the 11th captain muttered and turned around, trying to pry off the hands of the other, but that one just held onto him either. "If you want we two can have some fun and get you to relax." the older man whispered while he hands moved downward. "Uhhhh" immediately Zaraki wrapped his hands around the other's wrists. "No. Um... no I don't need that." "Dawwww come on. I am rather good in bed." the man purred and wriggled his eyebrows. Before Kenpachi had time to reply a thick book once more made contact with the 8th Captain's head. The man groaned, let go and fell backwards – out cold.

"I apologize Kenpachi-taichou." the woman said, slightly breathless, and pushed her glasses back up. "I think we shall leave now." Then tall mad nodded and watched Nanao gripping her captain by the collar and pulling him with her.

Sighing dramatically the tall man closed the door behind himself before letting the captain cloak fall to the floor.

zkbkzkbkzkbkzkbkzkbk

"Had fun?" asked a very cold voice.

Zaraki looked towards the bed on which Byakuya was sitting in the darkness. "Eh. It was alright." he muttered and rubbed his eye.

"I am sure it was." he lover said icily.

Okay... he was slow, but even he noticed that Byakuya was more than just pissed off. "What's wrong?" he muttered, crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

"Oh you tell me." the smaller man said, stood up and walked towards him. Once he was right in front of his lover the glared up at him. "What have you been doing with Kyouraku?" he asked coldly and gripped the taller man's chin in a tight grip.

Kenpachi snarled and slapped the hand away; glaring now too. "I have no clue what you are talking about."

"He had been touching you, and you have not stopped it." Byakuya growled.

"What?" Zaraki asked confused, before finally understanding what the other man was talking about. "Have you been stalking me?"

"I thought Ikkaku was getting close." The Kuchiki heir continued as if he heard nothing. "But it seems like you are getting overly friendly with the captain of the 8th."

Zaraki laughed coldly and moved past Byakuya. "I don't have to defend myself." he growled and glanced back at him. "I have done nothing wrong. Now either you will continue blaming me for something I did not do and I will leave or you will shut your trap and we go to bed."

Surprisingly enough his lover did not say anything anymore and so he walked into the bathroom to make himself ready for bed.

zkbkzkbkzkbkzkbkzkbk

"I was not stalking you." Byakuya said as soon as Kenpachi entered the bedroom again, moving a towel through his wet hair. "I merely was looking what was keeping you so long." The tall man said nothing, but placed himself on the bed. "And I was not cheating. You know Shunsui. He has his hands on everybody. Actually – I think he is most likely currently annoying Nanao." he muttered and the 6th Captain chuckled. "True. I apologize."

Zaraki smiled slightly, nodded and then threw the towel towards the bathroom door.

…

"Did you have to do that?"

"W...what have I done wrong now?" the tall man asked confused.

Byakuya sighed annoyed and walked over to the door, picking up the cloth and folding it up. "You may be used to living like a pig, but I do have my standards." he said coldly.

"Shut up, ass." Kenpachi said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Learn some manners, rat."

"Rat?" the 11th captain muttered and stood up angrily. "Stop giving me names. You are not better in any way than me." he growled.

"I am." his lover said bluntly. "I have manners, I am rich, I certainly do know my family, I have a far better upbringing and I don't behave like a maniac oaf all the time."

Zaraki took a step back and breathed in deeply. "Oh yes? I am the maniac oaf, but my men at least respect me. Your men hate you, your men are afraid of you. Hell... your fukutaichou is afraid of you... your SISTER is afraid of you. You clan does not give a shit about you and your oh so good upbringing must certainly have flaws because you clearly lack manners. Otherwise..." He paused to lick over suddenly dry lips. "You would not treat people who care about you that way." He stated quietly before picking up his things and leaving the room. "I don't want you to talk with me." He growled. "Not before you learned how to behave."

That said he moved back to his own Division barracks – leaving Byakuya standing alone in his bedroom.

zkbkzkbkzkbkzkbkzkbk

He seriously hated doing paperwork, especially when he could concentrate even less than usual. Byakuya and him had got in more and more fights lately. Usually they ended with the smaller man completely raging [he was actually quite proud of the fact that he was the only one who got such a raise out of the usually stoic 6th Division Captain] and him staying calm until the storm was over. But now he was the one who ended a fight. He was the one who simply left.

Were the falling apart now?

He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't had any kind of sleep these last two nights – worried what was happening now. He was more than just horrible when it came to relationships. Hell – he never really had one to begin with. Zaraki sighed. What would happen now? Would they break this off? Did he want to break this off? He really had grown more and more tired of the fights they had, but... he still loved that fool. This stupid, arrogant, self-loving, honest, strong man. He could feel a headache approaching.

"Ken-chan?"

He looked into worried, honey-brown eyes before shaking his head slightly. "What is it?" he muttered.

"You alright?"

"Of course I am."

The girl continued to stare at him for some moments before nodding slightly. "Wanna go for a walk?"

A walk? Yes, that would probably do him some good now. Besides... his lover was on a mission anyway. He could ponder over their relationship later. "Sure." he answered and stood up, following the little girl outside.

zkbkzkbkzkbkzkbkzkbk

Never before had Zaraki left. It actually took Byakuya thirty minutes to finally move from his spot and sit down on the bed. No matter how much he raged and no matter what he threw at the other man's head – he always took it silently – sometimes throwing in sarcastic remarks, but... never before had the taller one taken action.

And the worst thing was that he was on a mission now. Why now? He needed to talk with Kenpachi even though he had absolutely had no clue what he should tell him. So far they had all solved their fights by simply ignoring them. They raged and right after that were cool with the other again, but they never talked about it. They pretended nothing happened. Byakuya sighed and rubbed a hand over his forehead. But this time was different, this time Kenpachi left enraged. He did not know how to handle this. Maybe he really should stop bringing up their differences. Zaraki was strong, loyal and even though he did not like to show it – very caring. He really had no right to hold his past up against him, especially because he did not like it either.

He sighed once more and sat back – leaning against a tree trunk. Everything was so much easier with Hisana. The woman was soft spoken and calm. She always kept silent and did not get him to behave like a brat. Actually, nobody managed that, not even Yoruichi anymore, besides Zaraki. The woman was so gentle and never talked back and... maybe it was time to end all of this.

zkbkzkbkzkbkzkbkzkbk

It was the 4th day already that Byakuya was gone. Either it was an actually big mission or... the other man took longer on purpose. He sighed heavily and continued to look out at his garden – laying on the floor in the middle of his room. He seriously hated himself for being so... emotional. He had this dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach and... and felt like crying. Never before had anybody made him feel this way. "Oh kami." he chocked out. "I am pregnant." He groaned and rolled onto his stomach. This stupid, horrible man made him depend on him. In his whole existence he was lonely and now he was obsessed like a fucking fangirl. But he just could not deny it... even though they had fights he felt.. good when he was with the other. It was not this stupid fluffy feeling people get when being in love, or however they described it. No, it was by far better. They were being down to earth. They never had this "dating time" - they simply fell into place – as if they meant to be with each other. They were not overly affectionate, they simply did not need it. When the time called for it or when they had the feeling the other was troubled [and by the time they spent together they already knew when the other was feeling unwell] they did not mind showing their feelings, but otherwise it was not needed. Their relationship was completely sober. No hearties, pink glasses or other cheesy things. It is as if they never had to go through this stupid romantic time, because they from start on already held each other in high respect and... were mature enough?

Zaraki rolled onto his back and let out a frustrated sigh.

Every day they would wake up – in bed together. He would never dare to tell it anybody, but he loved those moments. Waking up in a bed that smelled of both of them, having the warmth by your side. It were these moments when he felt completely at _home_. After they kissed each other he would either leave to his Division and get ready or when they stayed at his place he would get ready there while Byakuya left for his home. During the day they would usually stay parted. Though there were already times when they just had to see each other, be it because of their need or simply because to annoy the other – they just wanted to spent time together. Otherwise he stayed at his Division; training his men, bothering himself with Ikkaku and Yumichika or simply playing with Yachiru. In the evening they would meet up again, all three of them, and have dinner together. Then he usually would get Yachiru to bed. After that they would usually just be together. Be it reading something, talking about their day, watching a film [to be honest – he was never really interested in this human shit. But it felt really nice laying together on the couch, dozing off] and then moved to the bed. Of course they had sex, fuck, they had a lot of sex, but that was nice too. Damn nice – it was hot. After, well yes – there was no other way to say it, worshiping each other they cuddled close until they fell asleep.

Now he let out a defeated groan. Yes, yes they had many fights. But really now – it was more their stubbornness and passion that made them do it and wasn't it that exactly that kept them together? It was who they were and how it went for them.

No. Even though he did not like those names, he would not want to give up all the times he had with Byakuya.

zkbkzkbkzkbkzkbkzkbk

The 5th evening already and by now he was not so sure if he could really end it. Simply because he really started to miss the other. He did not know how it happened, or why but... he was not used to be without him. He was always there. Even when one of them had to go on a mission – they always KNEW the other would be there, waiting for them at home and welcoming them back. And now he didn't even know if there was a "us" a "we" and it left such a bad taste in his mouth that he was close to vomiting.

Byakuya closed his eyes and leaned back. Yes, it really was so much easier with Hisana. But Zaraki was not Hisana. And that made everything with him so... exciting, challenging, spicy. While Hisana supported him by standing silently at his side, Zaraki did it with meeting him face on. He made him see things which he would prefer to ignore, but simply could not. Yet he knew that no matter what he did in the end, Zaraki would support him – even if that meant not standing silently behind him, but taking action. Kenpachi was calm too, even though he would never let others see. The man behaved like a beast on the battle field – euphoric and loud, but that was all about it. People were so scared by this that they did not notice at all that it was all just show. If people would just take a look at him when he was actually not fighting. He supported his men, trained them to help them survive on the battlefield. He partied with them, though always at a distance. He let nobody come too close – not even Madarame and Ayasegawa. The only one who was allowed to come close was Yachiru, for who he cared deeply. Their relationship was so deep, trusting and... adorable. It was true, he too made the mistake, but that changed, because Zaraki let him see. By far not as much as he wanted – he was still curious about the man's past – but already more than he let others.

he man supported him, caught him, sheltered him.

The man loved him.

His lips trembled and he looked at his shaking hands. Their fights were annoying but... to a certain degree they were fun too.

A smirked tugged in the corners of his lips. It was just one part of the big fire between them, made them feel alive and so real.

No.

Zaraki was by far not Hisana.

But he could not afford losing him – ever.

zkbkzkbkzkbkzkbkzkbk

The sixth day was beyond horrible. Not only was he missing his lover and ready to do anything to stop their fight, no, he was fucking horny.

"Damn him to hell and back." Zaraki muttered and let his head fall on his desk. He hadn't slept since they had their fight and now, now that itch, for there was no other word to call it, started deep inside him. He let out a long groan and placed a hand over his covered hard on. Why must he always be tortured like that?

"Ummm Taichou?"

He looked up and glared at the man who entered his office. "What do you want here?"

The other man looked at the ground and shifted his feet. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to have a match." he answered at last and shrugged his shoulders.

"And why would I want to spend time with you of all people?"

"Look Taichou. I am really sorry for what happened."

The tall man sighed and stood up. Slowly he walked over to Ikkaku, who did not know where to look – but in the end decided to meet the glare straight on, and placed a hand on his tense shoulder. "Let's have a match." he said smirking. Immediately the bald man smirked back, nodded his head and followed his captain outside on the training field.

…

The match was actually a good one. He could not deny that he had fun, especially when his other men joined in. No matter how manly they all were, they still did everything to cheer each other up. He was truly thankful that he had them. But even though he hoped that the match would put him to sleep he just could not get his mind to rest. Sighing he sat up and moved a hand through his loose hair. It would just not work. He stood up, wrapped his sleeping kimono tighter around himself and then walked out on the porch. It was a beautiful night. Truly beautiful. He closed his eyes shortly, took in a deep breath and then went on his way over to the Kuchiki Mansion.

Quietly he slithered into Byakuya's bedroom and immediately tugged himself under the covers on the bed – taking in another deep breath. Oh this was wonderful. The wrapped the blankets tighter around himself and relaxed. He did not know he had been this tense all over the week. But this stopped as soon as his hard on made itself known again. He groaned and pressed his face into the pillows. He really could not do this now, could he? But... he was already aching and... and the itch deep inside him also still had not left him. He let out another groan and moved his right hand under his kimono, wrapping it around his hot, hard flesh.

He moaned loudly and pressed down his fingers some more, starting a low pace. His breath quickened as his finger rubbed teasingly over the slit of his cock before moving his hand faster up and down. Oh kami this was good, but by far not enough. He let out a defeated groan and laid his head back in his neck as precome made it even easier for him to move his hand up and down. But not enough. Just not enough. And especially nothing close to what the other man always made him feel.

With difficulty he let go of his aching flesh and slowly sat up. He moved out of the bed and kneed down. He let out another groan and got out the box from under the bed. Quickly he opened it and got out the tool he thought he would never use. He scoffed. The other would surely get an ego-boost out of that. He threw it on the bed and opened the drawer to get out the lube. Carefully he slid down the kimono until it pooled around his feet before moving onto the bed once more. He sat himself against the headboard – pushed his heels in the mattress and spread his legs widely before relaxing back and closing his eyes. Slowly his right hand stroked through his own hair, making him moan, before it slowly glided down over his neck, further down until it reached his nipple, playing with it. In the meantime his left hand was busy stroking up and down his inner thigh, making him move his hips forward and moaning loudly. It felt so good to be touched again – even if it was only him. Slowly his left hand moved upward, stroking over a well muscled stomach before starting to play with the other nipple. He stroked around it before tweaking it between his fingers; making him moan loudly once more. His right hand let go of its twin. Quickly he gripped the bottle of lube and opened the cap before squeezing a puddle onto the bed. He covered three of his fingers in it and moved his hand then towards his opening. His heartbeat quickened – knowing what he was about to do. Slowly he circled his puckered entrance with one of his fingers before entering it to the first knuckle. A shiver went through him as he let out a wailing moan. Just not enough. He entered the finger completely, not sure what to think of the feeling. "Damn this man." he moaned and started to finger around until he finally found his sweet spot. He let out a sharp cry and the back of his head connected with the headboard of the bed. "Oh by kami." he moaned and entered a second finger – scissoring them. He teased himself some more, knowing Byakuya would do so too, before entering a third finger. Now his patience was running more than just thin. He hurried up and removed his fingers, letting out a groan, before picking up the dildo. He looked at it warily. It was long and thick, yet did look nothing like a dick. Especially the colour was a turn off – who wanted to put something green up their arse? But by now he just wanted the itch, this damn itch to go away. Quickly he covered the tool with lube before placing it in front of his opening. He took in a deep breath before entering it in a swift move. He groaned and his eyes closed once more. Slowly he moved it around until he found the spot within himself once more. Immediately he wrapped his free hand around his dipping erection and started to move the dildo in a hard and fast pace. His legs spread even farther and he started to move his hips up and down – but it was not enough. Tears started to run down his cheeks. Fucking not enough.

…

He sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes. He actually wanted to visit Zaraki and talk with him, even though it was late. After he came to his decision he made sure to run home even faster – he needed to save what could be saved. But the man was not in his room. He really did not feel like searching now though. He would get some sleep and corner the other man tomorrow morning. Quietly he opened the door to his room, ready to enter when a moan made him look up.

His breath left him completely, his eyes widened and he actually had to take a step back. He was awestruck. He came home, expecting nothing. Now he was home and his lover was fucking himself on his bed. Immediately every coherent thought left him – the blood needed somewhere else. He blinked a few times – still not believing what he actually saw.

Zaraki was sitting up, leaning against the headboard, head thrown back and legs spread widely – giving him a good view of the hand between them – moving the thick object in and out in a hard pace while the other hand was busy bumping his cook. The man moaned loudly as tears were running down his face and hips moved as if out of control. His hands seemed to suddenly move faster and with a loud "Kuya" slipping of his lips he let himself go and covered the bedsheets with his cum. The tall man relaxed back, panting heavily and let his hands fall to his side.

The noble had trouble swallowing – his mouth was suddenly so dry. Still fixed on the erotic scene in front of him he quietly undressed before silently walking up to the other. He had to touch the man. He had to touch his lover. He kneed on the the mattress and kissed the open mouth before Zaraki had the chance to act. At first his lover stiffened and for a moment he feared that he would kick him out of the bed, but then long arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in closer. He licked inside the open mouth; couldn't get enough of the taste while his hand moved between the long legs, gripped the dildo and moved it in and out again. The tall man moaned in the kiss and pushed himself closer. The sweat made the other man slip nicely against him and having to watch that scene earlier... he let go of the lips and moaned loudly before looking down at his lover. "Damn you idiot." "You are home early." "Well I wanted to talk with you and now I have to see this and..." "And?" "And I am going to fuck you now." Immediately the arms tightened around his shoulders and Zaraki rubbed his face against Byakuya's neck. "Oh yes please. Oh yes. This itch has to go away. Make it go away." The smaller man groaned, removed himself from the gorgeous body, and placed himself between the legs. He quickly picked up the bottle of lube and spread to lotion on his aching flesh before moving the other's hips on his lap and entered him in one swift move. Both men groaned loudly. He placed Zaraki's legs over his shoulder and placed his arms on either side of the other's head before moving fast in and out of the willing body writhing under him.

"Oh yes! Oh yes. Fuck me harder." the man shouted and gripped Byakuya's arms – holding onto him tightly. "Oh fucking shit! You are fucking Kuchiki Byakuya for heaven's sake. Move your damn hips. Oh kami! Fuck me harder. Do it you whim!"

The noble chuckled before moving even faster; his own eyes close to rolling back in his head. The other man's body did it every time for him. The way he moved under him, the tightness... he could not get enough. Never. He leaned down and licked the long neck, which was immediately offered to him. "Seems like somebody really missed me." he groaned amused in the others ear before biting on the lobe. Zaraki whined before moving up against him. "Oh kami yes. Oh please don't leave again." he wailed – the pleasure making his head go all fuzzy. "I won't." Byakuya said genuinely. "I won't let you go. Ever. Something like this will not break us apart. We are stronger than that." he muttered and moved his hips even harder against the other's ass, while one of his hands slithered between their bodies and wrapped itself around Zaraki's dick – moving it in pace. Zaraki let out a shout – his eyes opening widely. "I love you, Zaraki." he breathed out and closed his eyes. "I... I love you too!" the tall man shouted before his back arched and he came once more – covering their stomachs. The noble could not hold back anymore and let himself go too – moaning loudly in the outher's ear before letting himself fall onto him.

Both men had their eyes closed and and were panting heavily. Once he had some of his strength back Zaraki wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist – holding him even closer. The noble removed the legs from his shoulders and kissed his neck once more. "I... I am sorry. About what I said." he whispered tiredly. "It's fine." Zaraki muttered and took in a deep breath. "That's who we are. I piss you off about your zanpakuto and you make fun of me." He shrugged slightly and smirked. "I wouldn't want you to change in any way." Byakuya chuckled. "I wouldn't want to change you either. No matter what I say. Know that." "I do know that." They looked at each other and kissed softly before laying back down, finally falling asleep – still holding each other.


End file.
